A Wilted Flower Blooms Again
by VioletRiot
Summary: Trying to mend the heart sasuke shattered in an instant, Sakura finds herself putting up an emotional barrier she's sure is impenetrable. That is until she meets a certain sand shinobi who makes her second guess her ability to love. Read
1. Chapter 1

Heya! VioletRiot here. This is my very first story on . Please read and review. It would be greatly appreciated :)

* * *

Sunlight peered into the messy apartment ending sakuras peaceful slumber with annoying rays of light. She Yawned irritated cursing herself for always forgetting to buy darker curtains. Unable to get back to sleep she slid out of bed noisily into her comfy pink slippers awaiting her at the end of her bed. She stretched and walked to the window. Pulling back the curtains she managed to gather up a smile for the good weather. Unfortunatly she had already agreed to spend her afternoon leading a crew of highly trained medical ninjas in the critcal care department of the hospital where she worked.

"No rest for the wicked..Heh more like no rest for anybody" she mumbled scooping up the contents of her bathing supplies and forcing herself onward to the bathroom.

She set her things in various locations, and adjusted the water temperature before stripping her cloths and throwing them at the laundry basket. She watched aggravated that they all managed to land just outside the bin.

"Pathetic.. Finally a jounin and I can't even throw cloths in a bin thats two feet away.. I really need more sleep" She retrieved the cloths and this time placed them in the bin up close. Then stepped into the shower and let the heat wash the last bits of her exhaustion away.

She tried to think of happy thoughts, plesant memories that would jump start her day on a good note. Failing miserably her mind tortured her with memories of sasuke and how he'd broken her heart. Frustrated she turned the heat up hoping the sting would erase the pain building in her chest. She knew she was a mess always having to go out of her way to distract her self. To keep her barrier intact. It took her a long time to realize it wasn't sasukes fault she was like this. It was her own. She let someone too close and now she suffered the consequences. Never again she promised herself.

She'd managed to push all thoughts from her mind by thinking of every movement she made in the shower. It eased the pain drastically and allowed her to regain composure.

Sadly the comfort of the shower came all too soon, (literally) Still washing shampoo from her hair the water turned painfully cold and she had to rinse the rest of her hair in the bathroom sink.

*~*Ring*~*Ring*~*

"Who in the hell" Sakura clumsily wrapped the towel around her head as she headed for the phone.

"Speak" Her voice flat and monotone as she impatiently waited for a response.

"Sakura thats no way to answer the phone" Hinata scolded

"It is when I pay the phone bill, What do ya want, I'm kind of in the middle of drying my hair." Sakura tapped her finger on the wall she leaned against, she liked hinata so she reigned in her attitude as much as she could.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a girls night out? Me you and Ino." Rolling her eyes she tried harder to keep it pleasent.

"Listen Hinata, You know I'm not in to that kind of stuff"

"anymore.." Hinata corrected.

"Yes, Anymore." Lately it was if all the girls in the village were joining forces and working towards an Annoy-the-fuck-out-of-sakura goal.

"Listen I'm worried about you, Naruto is worried about you. In short we all are. It's been years since i've seen you truely happy and not forcing it." hinatas sympathetic tone was wearing sakuras patience thin.

"Everyone can mind their own business i'm fine hinata. I'm a busy woman and I have work today. I'd love to continue this conversation with you but i'm afraid Time waits for no one. If this is all you had to say i'd like to hang up" Tapping her finger more aggresively on the wall she closed her eyes trying to find her happy place. She wasn't even sure if one existed anymore.

"I guess thats all, wait- atleast come over for dinner tonight" She couldn't blame hinata for being so persistant, Her and ino had been her bestfriends before her attitude took a turn for the worse.

"Fine." she rolled her eyes in defeat, anything was better than a girls night out

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Bye"

"BYE!! See you-" She hung up the phone. Hinata really wouldnt mind, she's probably jumping around for joy knowing her. Sakura placed the phone on the hook and walked back to the bathroom. Nearly tripping over a random shoe she cursed and kick the shoe so hard it left a permanent dent in the wall.

Straightening the loosening towel on her head she caught a glimpse of her naked body in the mirror and turned to analyze herself. She'd seen herself naked plenty of times, but it was good to check to make sure nothing was out of order. She wasn't ugly, infact she was very beautiful. however she resented all aspects of herself, everything. Her large chest, her curved hips, the structure of her nicely developed face. This body wasn't good enough for sasuke. It wasn't good enough for anything. Ever since the day he left her making his emotions clear that he had no intention of ever being with her [disgusted he seemed at the very thought] she hadnt looked at her self approvingly.

Disappointed she stepped away from the mirror and walked back into the bathroom to finish her morning routine.

* * *

Sakura chewed each bit of her breakfest slowly, savoring not only the taste but the silence she was allowed while eating. Once her stomach had been satisfied she cleaned up her mess, and checked the clock.

"I still have a few hours before work" Biting her lip she thought of what to do next. Her once spotless apartment was cluttered and disastrous. In sakura's eyes nothing justified sloppyness and this was utterly disgraceful. She sprawled out on her bed for a moment and closed her eyes.

_"Sasuke, I love you. I've always loved you" Sakura blushed staring down at the ground she finally decided that coming clean would rid her weary heart of regret. He stared at her in disbelief... no disgust...she wasn't sure but he hadn't said anything and she was beginning to wish she hadn't either. _

_"Sakura, whats with you? Always trying to confess your love. Always wasting my time with something so stupid." He hit the wall next to her making her flinch._

_"Sasuke i just.. i just want to be with you. I've trained so hard so that you'll notice me, and so i could protect you. I just want to make you happy" her voice sounded childish like she was begging for him to be with her._

_"If you want to make me happy how's about staying out of my way. We are comrades. Nothing more. When i returned to this village it didn't mean i was just going to settle down. I still want to be strong. I still have alot of training to do, but how can I do that if your always acting like some love sick puppy" His voice became apathetic, bitter. She shrank away from him unsure of what to say, she practiced this moment in the mirror every day since his return to the village. Perfected just the right words that she thought would draw him in. Hoped that her gorgeous body would pull him the rest of the way if she wasn't able to convince him. Now she saw she wasn't even close. He was so far away from her grasp and she felt like a fool for trying. _

_"Sas..-"she began._

_"Dont even speak. It's time I make things clear. There isn't and never will be anything between me and you. You're not my type. I can't stand girls who obsess over such idiotic things when theres so much they could be doing to help with the village. Girls who care more about physical appearance then exploring the actual mind. I like a challenge. You sakura. Are nothing interesting. You're simply a clone of what society calls attractive." He paused staring at her. His words dug into her chest like a thousand kunai knives being buried permanently._

_"Do you think, That you can finally comprehend that I have no physical or emotional attraction to you aside from you being a loyal comrade" She didnt answer, she didn't even look athim. Instead she did the most pathetic thing ever. She turned and ran doing the best she could to hide the tears that now streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks._

Sakuras eyes shot open and she jumped up out of the bed trying to push the crude images of sasuke to the back of her mind. Glancing at the clock she realized she had 30 minutes to get to the hospital.

"Shit, how could I fall asleep" she thought while checking her appearence in the mirror and straighting strands of hair that were sticking all over the place. she gave one longing glance at her still messy apartment and slipped on her shoes promising she'd clean it later. Hurrying out the house she regretted not taking a walk sooner to enjoy the nice weather. It'd be evening by the time she was off of work and she'd have to hurry to Naruto's house for dinner.

Sakura ran with her eyes on the hospital, she didn't dare admire the scenary, if she happened to look in the wrong direction she could see sasuke, she never wanted to see him again. Never wanted to speak to him again. Life would be easier if his presence wasn't a constant reminder she was a failure.

She didn't love him anymore, and she never would again, but the damage had been done. Her life was altered because of him.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind yet again she walked calmly through the hospital entrance only to be nearly run down by wide eyed medical ninja

"Sakura! Where have you been, You afternoon shift isn't sceduled till tomarrow you were supposed to be here 3 hours ago." She blinked in disbelief, how could she make a mistake like this.

"Sakura! the number of patients here in the hospital has nearly doubled since yesturday, lots of shinobi are returning from their missions injured. Simply bad luck for them but a whole lot of work for us"

Questions and complaints whizzed past sakuras head to many for her to understand.

"ENOUGH" she yelled silencing her co-workers. "Momo, I need you to triage the critical care patients and i'll take number 1, Yuki Gather up the other two specially trained medical teams and have them pick up at number 2 and 3 we'll work from there." A short haired woman hurried off down a nearby corridor and sakura turned her attention back to a shorter woman who's hair was the same shade as a peach.

"Momo, Give me the details of number one" The peached haired youth study the diagnostic chart a moment before speaking

"A shinobi who just returned to konoha, has a vast amount of internal injuries that none of our current specialists could diagnos, for the moment we've given him a small amount of sedatives but were unsure of how to act. His situation is becomming worse though it's best that we see to him right away." The girl stared back at sakura waiting for the next order.

"Alright lets get to it, we dont have any time to spare, gather up any missing people for my team and have them report to the surgery room immediatly."

"Yes ma'am"

Sakura sighed as she made her way to save yet another life. If only she could save her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting back on a random hospital bench, sakura rested. It had been 4 hours since she sat down and her chakra was running out. This was her least favorite thing about working in the critcal care department, the constant need for highly advanced medical jutsu was never thinning.

_'If only we could aquire a few more highly trained medical shinobi, the work around here wouldn't seem so tiring.' _ she thought while zoning out the sound of people walking by.

"Sakura, Sorry to interrupt." Momo stared at her nervously, it was no secret that sakura's attitude was scary. Sakura popped a single eye open and waited. "Sakura, all of the current patients have been stabilized, you can leave in a bit. We just need an extra hand with assisting to some of the small injuries and usual patients."

"Isnt their plenty of medical shinobi in training that could take these opportunities to gain experience" Sakura let her other eye flick open and stood. The girl shrank away from her and looked away.

"The hokage has sent a large amount of them with squads trying to ensure successful missions."

"How well is that turning out? Most of the critical care patients were shinobi returning from failed missions."

"Well, she figured their basic training would be enough to heal average wounds, but it appears they still lack experience as ninja so they became more of a burden than an asset."

"Obviously. Give me the list of patients I need to check on and then I'll leave" Sakura did her best to smile at the nervous wreck in front of her. She Could only sympathize with this girl, they both were tired, and ready to go home. Momo handed her the list and left probably going to check on the larger amount she'd assigned herself. That was momo for you. Always trying to ease the burden for someone else.

Sakura studied the first name on the list while walking to their room. She knocked on the door politely before opening it. An older woman stood frantically by her son who looked as though he'd rather be someplace else.

"It appears your having some sort of pains in your mouth" She asked looking up for a response. Although she stared at the boy his mother was the one to answer.

"Yes, he's always groaning. He wouldn't let me look at it said I wouldn't know what it was anyway. He's probably right."

"How old are you..?" She clicked her pen and began to take notes.

"16" his mother answered for him. Sakura did her best to be polite.

"Ma'am Please let your son answer the questions." Apoligetically his mother sat down in tan colored chair that was conveniently located inside every room.

"How long have you been having this pain or discomfort?" He thought about it for a moment

"About a week" Sakura shook her head and walked towards him. His rather calm front disappeared and he looked nervous and fragile.

"Open your mouth" She waited knowing her tired appearance was probably the reason he was so shook up. Obediently he opened his mouth allowing her to poke around. About 30 seconds later she leaned away and smiled.

"I'm no dentist, but it appears you're wisdom teeth have decided to come in early. I'd schedule a dentist appointment first thing in the morning. Until then I'll prescribe some medication that will lessen the pain. You can pick it up in the pharmacy down on the first floor" Sakura filled out a sheet of paper and handed it to the mother who seemed alot more relaxed.

"Thank you" Her mother smiled and sakura smiled back before leaving the room.

* * *

Sakura finished almost all of her patients within a half hour. _'Just one more left and I can go home'_'. Staring down at the final patient on the sheet she nearly felt her knees give out beneath her. _..Uchiha sasuke..._ Apparently he had broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a broken arm. Training with naruto most likely she thought. It took her a minute to gather her self up. How could she go into this office, with a man she hated more than herself and heal him. Heal his pain and suffering while she would go home forever scarred and tortured. She punched the wall next to her sending the nearby receptionist into panic.

"Sakura! sakura are you okay?" The woman stood peeking out over her desk at the pink haired mess who's fist was still contacted with the wall.

"I'm Fine... Just Fucking fine." Sakura managed before straightening her body up and continuing down the hall like nothing happened.

*~*

Pausing outside his door sakura inhaled deeply._ 'Stay Calm sakura stay calm' _ She hadn't seen him in 3 years almost, thanks to her careful measures she was able to avoid him as though he moved out of town even if he really hadn't. Not even bothering to knock she opened the door and stepped inside. He was there alright doing the best he could to sit upright despite his injured ribs.

"According to the chart you have-"

"Sakura?" He cut her off as though she hadn't begun speaking. She sighed this was going to be harder than she thought. She stared hoping her glare would burn into him.

"Know any other girls in this town with shockingly pink hair and bright green eyes?" She said sarcastically while pointing out her name tag.

"You just look different thats all" His words seemed sincere but the sound of his voice only disgusted sakura to the point she could've ripped out her own ear drums.

"Well if your finished gawking at me I'd like to get this over with." She waited for him to answer but in return all she got was a smile. Before a smile like this would have set her stomach and heart on fire. Now she thought about taking out her eye sight as well as the ear drums. Figuring he was done she continued

"I dont know what you're trying to prove by sitting up like that..."

"I'm Fine."

"Luckily, You could have easily punctured something and died from internal bleeding. Seeing as your placed in this wing of the hospital you dont have constant care and people checking in on you like in the critical care department" She didn't bother looking at him as she checked off things on the sheet.

"Your different." He said not really talking to her just stating a fact.

"Been about 3 years, people change. Now lay down." Sakura placed the clipboard on a near by counter and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "Would you like something to ease the pain while I work" She asked while washing her hands in the sink.

"No, Lets just do this. I have alot of training to do in the morning."

"Whether we do this now or later, you wont be able to train for a few days. 1 week at most." Sakura walked towards him doing her best to remain calm.

"Well well. I see you for the first time in 3 years and you still manage to slow me down somehow." He voice was monotone, and slighty annoyed. Sakura froze and looked away she wasn't about to break down in front of him. Never again would she cry in front of any man. Instead she resorted to her number one defense mechanism. Anger and sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sorry I had to save over a dozen lives today. My chakra is almost entirely depleted and I've had no rest in order to regain any of it. not to mention my workshift ended forty minutes ago so I'm not even being paid but I stayed so that I could help down in this department which is entirely beneath my abilities just so the few people here could rest easy tonight. You know next time I'll just run right down here and make sure your doing okay you ungrateful piece of--" She stopped herself and inhaled viciously hoping that a few deep breaths could calm her. Sasuke remained quiet staring at her. It was a few moments before she built up enough patience to continue in a polite manner

"Look, The jutsu that your in need of requires a certain amount of chakra that I currently dont have. So I'll be using a simpler jutsu that gives the same result but requires a few days of recovery."

She heard him sigh and turned to him. He was readjusting his self on the hospital bed obviously submitting to her terms.

"I guess I have no choice since the higher ranked medical ninja must all be busy." Glanching up at the woman leaning over him he noticed she wore a grim sort of smile.

"I am the top medical ninja in all of konoha, I've surpassed the hokage herself and I'm the best your going to get whether you like it or not. Consider it an honor." With that she placed her hands gently on the skin above his ribbeds and twisted his shocked face to one of pain and despair. A Face she locked into the back of her head for the bittersweet satisfaction it gave her was simply mouth watering.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ino Get out of the bathroom!" Naruto banged feriously on his bathroom door. Ino just arrived at their house 15 minutes ago and was already hogging the restroom

"Naruto! Gopiss out side" She yelled, her voice slightly muffled from the door between them.

"Piss outside!? I pay the damn bills in this house and I have to piss outside so YOU can be comfortable." He pounded on the door again doing his best not to accidentally break it.

"Whats the point of having a penis if you dont use it. You could pretend you were admiring the wood work of the house and no one would ever notice you were pissing." Ino giggled only making naruto pound on the door again. Hinata peered around the corner and laughed

"Hun she's right you know." He looked at his fiancee in disbelief, but the sight of her smiling calmed his mood, and instead he became playful and ran towards her scooping her up in his arms.

"You women work together, dont you traitor!? " He laughed and swung her around kissing her before he set her back in the doorway of the kitchen. She blushed and hit him playfully with the spoon she had been holding.

"I'm always on your side...when your right." She finished after a moment. Naruto frowned and reached his arms out tickling her. She scooted away from him as far as she could before finding herself up against the wall.

"Your such a big kid" She teased setting the spoon down on the counter next to her. Naruto moved closer his smile becomming less innocent as he closed the space between them.

"But you love me right?" He asked placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head. She blushed wildly and smiled as his lips moved in closer to her own.

"More than anyone else in this world" With that he pushed his lips to hers and kissed her passionatly letting his tounge explore the dampness of her mouth. Her hands grasped the fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer. It still wasn't close enough. The space that he needed to bend down and kiss her left and undesired gap between their bodies.

As if wanting the same thing Naruto shifted and picked her up keeping her back to the wall he pressed his body completely against hers and she obediently wrapped her legs around his waist. Needing only one hand to hold her there he slid his free one underneath her shirt until he found her breast. She moaned between the kisses as he flicked her nipple teasingly.

"A-hem" a familar voice stood in the opposite kitchen doorway. Hinata pulled her lips away from Naruto's and stared in horror. Naruto not seeming to care moved his attention to the space between her shoulder and neck biting and licking playfully.

Sakura stepped into the kitchen, and waited.

"Hey guy's look whos-" Ino rounded the corner and saw Hinata still pinned to the wall. "Ewwww! Not in the kitchen how completely unsanitary!"

"I dont even want to know what they did on the table where we eat" Sakura added laughing slightly at the blush that spread across Hinata's face.

"Naruto put me down" She tried squirming free but he held her still refusing to let go.

"No thank you. Sakura, Ino if you wouldn't mind coming back in an hour or so I would much appreciate it" Hinata sighed and bit his nose

"ow!" He pouted and let her down, she laughed and fixed her shirt before turning to her two bestfriends.

"Sorry guys, we got a little carried away." She went to the sink to wash her hands just to reassure them she didn't do such unsanitary things in the kitchen that often.

"Can't blame a young couple in love, it's alright your forgiven this time. However naruto you better wash your hands like asap" Ino complained leaning against the frame of the doorway. Sakura laughed as he shot across the room and rub his hand along the side of Ino's face.

"NARUTO YOU ARE SO IMMATURE NOW I HAVE TO FIX MY MAKEUP" She turned and sprinted down the hallway.

"HELL NO! I NEED TO TAKE A PISS" He followed after her and it turned into a race.

"FUCK YOU,. YOU SPEEDY LITTLE BITCH" Narutos fist hit the door in defeat and he walked back to the kitchen. "Pay day we're turning that spare room into a bathroom you got that" Hinata laughed as he stormed out the front door to the yard. Turning her attention to sakura, Hinata started with the normal

"So, hows work"

"Becomming more and more stressful. The demand for medical shinobi is increasing. However there arent enough trained one's to start teaching more classes."

"Yea, Ino told me." Hinata added. Ino had become one of the few highly trained medical teachers in konoha. "I wish more kids would be interested in saving lives rather than taking them."

"You know boys these days hinata. All about training and killing." the two reminisced about the old days while setting the table for dinner. Sakura didnt understand why she never hung with hinata more often. She knew all of her weaknesses and could easily avoid every topic that might trigger a breakdown. Conversation was easy with her and she felt she could talk about more superficial subjects such as new shoes being made and clothing she wanted. It wasn't until Ino returned from the bathroom that she remembered why she kept her distance.

"So have you gotten over that whole sasuke thing yet, I met a few guys that I think you might like." Ino wasn't being a bitch, infact she didn't know she was ripping at a tender area of sakuras heart. She never knew when to say the right things. So sakura found it hard to be mad at her.

Hinata sighed in disapproval

"Ino! Dont poke around in someones private affairs."

Ino lifted her hands in defense and smiled nervously.

"Hey, Hey I was just trying to help"

"Ino how are you and Kiba doing anyway?" Hinata did the best she could to change the subject,

Raising her hand to her mouth Ino tried acting sophisticated

"But Hinata darling, I thought we didn't pry into personal affairs" Hinata rolled her eyes playfully and Sakura bumped Ino teasingly with her hips

"Sweety we know theres nothing private about you" she mimicked in the same fancy accent Ino used. Continuing with the little sharade Ino picked up a fancy little pocket fan and held it up infront of her face staring at her two bestfriends over the top.

"Lets just say..." She paused pretending to make sure the caost was clear.. " Lets just sayy Doggy style jutsu's are not the only thing he's good at" Winking she closed the fan and swatted sakura on the butt.

"Oh Ino you are such a pervert" Hinata scolded jokingly

"Always." She agreed taking her place at the table.

Naruto walked in then not bothring to shut the door gently. The slam of it caused the three girls to jump.

"Geez naurto I said it wouldnt be a big deal if you took a piss in the yard not leave a gigantic terd laying there." Ino stared at him disgusted.

"You wanted to treat me like a dog, now run out there with a bag and pick it up before the city gives us a fine." He laughed and sat down.

"You are so disgusting." She added before turning back to the meal. Ino's favorite. Domburi and sushi. "Wow Hinata you really did an amazing job it's delicious" Hinata smiled at the compliment and then turned to naruto

"So what took you so long?" She asked trying to make conversation "Did you actually stop to admire the house?"

"Sort of, no offense babe but the curtains you picked out look like shit with the outside decor." Hinata rolled her eyes

"Naruto you picked them out. You made a big deal of how a man should have some say in his house, it was your idea for bright orange curtains."

"Why the hell did you let me make that decision."

"I didn't really care that much" She admitted "as long as you were happy orange curtains were fine"

"You're the best Hinata" He smiled and reached a hand out to stroke her cheek. " But dont let me make anymore choices" sakura laughed the two were so entertaining to watch. It fascinated her that a spirit so calm and modest as Hinata's could tame the wild spirit inside naruto. Taking a few more bites of his food naruto cleared his throat and continued.

"Actually I saw Shikamaru and Temari walking together so I stopped and said hello" Sakura made an attempt to be social and spoke up

"Whats Temari doing way out here?"

"She had to speak with Grandma Tsunade.. about you actually" Shocked sakura swallowed the bits of food in her mouth.

"Me? Why me? Am I needed at the mansion" she prepared to stand nearly spilling her drink.

"Settle down. I told Shikamaru you were eating dinner with us tonight. He said theres no need to rush just finish up dinner and then head out." Naruto began stuffing his face again ignoring how different his manners were from the three girls around him.

"Naruto why didnt you invite them inside for dinner, theres more than enough here" Hinata frowned at him

"As good as this food is, Shikamaru had other things on his mind" he winked and continued eating, Ino sighed

"You mean things like what you were thinking in the kitchen earlier" The reminder brought a blush to Hinata's cheeks and she looked down as if distracted by her food.

"Yea except unlike me, Shikamaru's probably getting fu-" He stopped, knowing Hinata wouldn't like if he was so blunt. " Hes probably getting some action right now and not being interrupted by two big headed medical ninja"

"Pervert" Ino mumbled

"Your one to talk little ms doggy style. Dont think I didn't hear you"

"Your just mad cause he's getting some and your not getting anything but interrupted" she teased sticking her tounge out at him

"he's getting something alright. Something I like to call an STD" Naruto pleased with his comeback threw his head back and laughed, sakura couldn't help giggling along with him. Ino glared at him and poked angrily at her food.

* * *

Dinner at Hinatas wasn't as bad as Sakura thought it would be. Standing in the doorway preparing to leave she did feel happy. nothing like how she used to feel but happy none the less.

"Take care Sakura dont be a stranger' Hinata smiled as she closed the door behind her.

It wasnt until she was a few blocks away from the house that she broke down. The constant reminder that everyone around her was changing and pairing up with someone special tore away at her shattered heart like a poisonous dagger. She was alone. A virgin at that and she felt at this rate she'd die one. Her ability to analyze a man with hopeful expectations died as soon as Sasuke crushed her ability to love.

She was always so lonely, scheduling herself the busiest hours at work, surrounding herself with her co workers and ocassionally her friends but nothing could tear away the loneliness she felt in her heart. It ate away at her being. Taunting her. Destroying her. It was always there. It lurked in the emptiness of her dusty apartment, walked with her on her way home from work, ate with her at the areas reserved at resturants for the loners. Everywhere.

And She hated herself for being so pathetic. How could she be so weak. Sasuke was right. There were things she could be doing for the villages instead of drowning in her own misery and pulling everyone down with her. If only she could find someone who could make her quit thinking of Sasuke. Make any thought of him seem stupid and unimportant. If only she could find a man to love, and who would love her back. She doubted one even existed. She knew she was probably right.

Trying to erase the pain she pushed her exhausted body into a run and sprinted the rest of the way to Lady Tsunades office. The burning sensation in her calves relieved the thoughts and the pain. _'How long will it be, before I can live without these distractions' _she thought as she ran futher into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

*knock knock*

"Come in" Tsunade yelled moving away from the window and settling back into her chair.

"Sorry if I'm late, What do you need" Sakura stood waiting for her orders. A mission was just what she needed to torture her body to punish it for being so weak.

"Have you had a chance to talk with Temari?" Tsunade asked taking a sip of her sake. Sakura shook her head and spoke

"No, I haven't. However Shikamaru and Temari passed by Hinatas house and Naruto relayed the message to me." Tsunade frowned at Shikamarus behavior and looked down at her papers.

"Well it appears the sand village is in need of some assistance. yet again." Sakura sighed the sand village was always resorting to konoha for help. It was nerve wracking trying to fend for our own village and fend for theirs at the same time.

"Dont they have any capable shinobi in their village. Must we always be the first and last resort" Sakuras tone didn't even bother Tsunade who simply rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink.

"The only thing they lack is a good medical team." Sakura shrugged in agreement that made sense. It would explain the reason every last issue Suna had was reffered to her.

"So whats is it this time?" She asked folding her arms.

"The kazekage has fallen ill. Medics there are certain that his current condition wont become worse for quite awhile which gives you time to study the sickness and try and cure it. Knowing you the task should be childsplay. However thats not all your needed for. You'll be in charge of teaching a semester of poisonous infections and how to cure them to some of the more elite medical shinobi there." Wide eyed sakura listened in disbelief

"Tsunade, we dont even have enough able medic ninjas here to teach courses, how can you send your best asset away for a semester."

"I wasn't going to send you, Shizune was all prepared to leave until we got word that the kazekage was very sick. As advanced as Shizunes skill maybe we can't rely on them. You on the other hand I'm certain can cure whatever illness he may have. So Shizune will be relieved of her missions and sent to the critical care department where you work." Sakura lowered her head, when Tsunades mind was made up there was no changing it.

"When do I Leave?"

"You and Temari will leave the village first thing in the morning. No need to pack heavy Temari's informed me that you'll be supplied with whatever you need."

"Alright" Sakura nodded. Realizing how this semester away from the village could patch up the empty hole in her chest.

"Very well, Your dismissed" With that sakura vanished back into the night. Hoping that maybe her life will take a turn for the better.

* * *

3 Days later.

* * *

"Suna is just up there" Temari pointed out. Sakura raised her hand to block out the sun and squinted her eyes.

"Yea I think i see it" She smiled despite the heat. "I hope the buildings are cooler" Temari laughed loudly at that.

"This heat aint nothing. Dont worry though, we've recently installed machines that run on chakra. Help to keep the city it's self air conditioned."

"Really? Thats fantastic." It really was, and it made the trip all worthwhile

"Yea remember when you had to save My brother. Very long time ago, I dont blame you if you dont remember"

"No I remember, I put together an antidote that could cure sasori's poison." Sakura raised a finger to her mouth thinking. "such a last minute discovery, thank god the village was able to grow the plant I needed"

"Well thats what started the building of these machines. It allowed us to grow plants that we normally couldn't and so our range of antidotes has increased. We promised Lady Tsunade that if you helped teach our medical ninja. We'd give you at least 5 machines free of charge. Their amazing only a small amount of chakra every three hour keeps them running."

Sakura gasped at the opportunity. "Thats amazing Temari, There are so many plants I've been dying to work with." clasping her hands together she squealed like a school girl. "This opportunity... I'm just so grateful"

"I'm glad to hear it." Temari smiled with her.

"So how've your brothers been?" Sakura asked changing the subject but not forgetting her reward.

"Kankuro's still teaching at the academy the methods we used from the leaf have really made some of the youth here excellent shinobi. And gaara, well he's still the kazekage. Only alot more popular." Temari looked momentarily up at the sky and smiled at her brothers succes. He came along way all thanks to Naruto and the sand village was at peace because of him.

"Speaking of Gaara, when exactly did he fall ill?"

"About 11 days ago, I think someone slipped something into his food but Kankuro and Gaara both agree that he's not a novice ninja. That he could have easily tasted poison in his food. The first couple of days he remained eating food the servants brought him and his condition seemed to become worse. The next few I brought him seperate dishes that I prepared myself and his condition seemed to stabilize. I'm not sure it it's a coincidence or the reason. I took several samples of all the food and condements used in the kitchens. Their at your disposal whenever you need them"

"Excellent. First I'll have to check gaara's current condition and take notes. Then i'll get to work"

"You'll do no such thing. Gaara has ordered you rest the first day you get to the village and then you may see him." Sakura sighed heavily, but didn't care to argue. She needed to rest. Needed time to pull herself together and relax before starting her mission.

"I guess that works. If you need me during the night I'll be where ever you locate me."

Temari smiled, though this smiled seemed force as though she were covering up what kept her up at night. It was if Sakura saw her for the first time. She was a mess. Worried out of her mind and probably exhausted.

"I placed your room just next to Gaaras. The room is usually reserved for the parents or relatives of the kazekage to stay in, however both our parents are dead and me and kankuro have no need for it since we are located elsewhere. Theres a vent in the room that will allow you to listen to his breathing habits or his groans of pain. Please pay attention."

Staring at Temari and seeing past the barrier she held up made this mission more than an obligation. Temari was similar to her, in pain and trying to hide it. Sakura felt that if she could relieve Temari of her barrier and her pain then maybe she'd find the strength to let down her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Heya Guys :) The next few chapters I did last night. I Skimmed through them editing a little bit but I was so tired so I'll edit more later. Read&&Review.

Shoutout to some of my first readers! Werewolfbleu, Cowgirl101, LaLa Lane, animeloverxoxo, and Twisted Musalih.

Thanks for the bit of motivation to continue, and I appreciate you guys taking the time to read my story. :)

Btw I know I spelled erbs without an H. The silent letter just bothers me I'll edit later XD

* * *

After having been escorted to her room sakura treated herself to a tour of the city before she rested. Trailing along casually on the narrow paths between houses made of wierd sand she noticed the setting sun _Beautiful, Captivating. _Those were the words usually used to describe sunsets. Here in the dessert they were different, the site of the sun disapearing behind the sand was somewhat fearful. Sakura foolishly thought of it never rising again and she'd be forever stuck here in the dark, miles away from home.

Weaving in and out of children playing Sakura managed to locate a few essential landmarks. The Hospital was an easy find it was nearly the largest building aside from the kazekage's mansion. The next were a few larger markets where she was sure she'd visit. She wasn't one to rely on the service of someone else and would make most of her meals if not all of them. Though she knew Temari was going to try and spoil her as if it would motivate her to do a better job then she already planned on doing.

"Sakura?" Startled she dropped the silk scarf she had been admiring and turned around. Kankuro stood smiling at her with a pretty girl clung to his arm. Sakura looked at her confused before directing her attention to the man who called her name.

"Thats me." She said with a smile before she was scooped into the biggest bear hug she'd ever been given.

"How have you been, Babe this is the girl I told you about the one who saved my life." The girl next to him lit up with excitement and reached for sakura pulling her into another unwanted embrace.

"So your Sakura, I can't tell you how much I am thankful you helped my darling kankuro. Without you we never would have met" Sakura despite the fact her personal bubble was destroyed was surprisingly content with the acknowledgement.

"Thank you I'm glad someone appreciates my work. Lets just hope I can work the same magic with your brother" Kankuro smiled wildly at the comment.

"Man I was so worried about him, but once I heard you were coming I actually managed to get some sleep. I have so much faith in you Sakura"

_'Great...' _Sakura thought _'If I mess this up i'll only ruin the alliance between the leaf and the sand. No pressure right?' _

"Thats so sweet of you" she said managing a smile "I'd love to stay and chat but I should be resting my mission starts first thing in the morning"

"Oh you can't get something to eat before you take off? I know this great place i'm sure you'd love to try" Kankuro pointed down the road the resturant must have been one of the highly decorated buildings not to far from where they stood. His young spouse became giddy at the thought of Sakura joining them.

"Maybe some other time. I'll be sure to let you know when and if I get a day off. I'm exhausted though"

Understanding kankuro said goodbye and left with his girlfriend glued to his side. Maybe starting over wouldn't be so easy if she had to keep seeing things like that. Sighing she turned and purchased the scarf she had been gawking at before returning eagerly to the room where a large cushioned bed awaited her.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning Sakura prepared her supplies for the day and headed down the hall to Gaara's room. Leaning against the wall outside his door Temari waited ready to assist with whatever she could. Noticing Sakura coming down the hallway she turned and smiled. Sakura noted the scratchy noise her throat made as she whispered. It was if she had been crying.

"He's Awake now. If your ready we can go in" Temari shifted for the handle of the door but Sakura stopped her.

"Since he's fallin ill are their any traits that have changed" Sakura clicked her pen and prepared to take notes.

"What do you mean?" She asked unsure of how to answer.

"Personality differences, work ethic, eating habits. Things like that"

Temari opened her mouth to speak but was silenced as the door between the two opened and the kazekage himself stood staring down at them.

"I'm easily irritated, I'm eating less, My work ethic remains unaltered and my patience is wearing thin. Instead of whispering in the hallway like a bunch of rats hows about you come inside." Gaara's voice was flat and emotionless. Sakura looked down ashamed her patient caught her..

"Sorry Kazekage, It's just most patients aren't that blunt about their change in behavior, it's better to get an opinion from a close friend or relative whos normally on good terms with the patient." Sakura walked past him into the room and set her things on a counter that seemed to be cleared for her. Gaara gave a long glance at Temari who stepped in quietly after Sakura.

"Temari" He began resting a hand on her shoulder. "Theres a list of C ranked missions I want you to busy yourself with there on the counter"

"But Gaara, I was hoping to stay here and help sakura."

"Thats unecessary. Besides Sakuras medical ability exceeds yours. You would be more of a burden." Before Temari could prostest Gaara pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Temari, my dear sister there is no need to stress yourself out. If you complete the tasks on the list I've assigned you then you may come back and help Sakura all you want."

Sakura looked away feeling as though by watching them she was invading in on something private. Instead she focused her attention at the window that took up exactly one entire wall of Gaaras room. The view was beautiful. From this room she could see out over all of the village. It reminded her of the view from Lady Tsunades office. Which was very similar in beauty.

Even though the setting kept her eyes in there own business her ears still heard the way T+emari snatched the sheet and left... Probably before the tears rained from her eyes inevitably.

Gaara shut the door and nearly collasped. The strength he showed just a minute before was simply an act to put his sisters mind at ease. Running to his aid sakura helped him back into his bed.

"If you dont have the strength to stand around like that then dont push yourself until you have some antibiotics in you. You'll need all the strength you have to pull through this until I get a medicine ready."

"I am sorry, but it hurts me to hear her crying outside my door." How could Sakura argue with that. She didn't even bother Instead she went and laid out her supplies neatly on the counter and got down to business.

Before she began she needed to have him sign a form holding him responsible for anything that might go wrong during the procedure. While he was looking over the form she asked him a variety of quetions.

"How old are you kazekage?"

"20"

"Any problems your having outside of whats already been addressed"

"Constant fatigue, migraines, stomach pains. It's hard to move my legs and arms."

While he spoke sakura mentally made a list of all the potential things that could cause those symptoms and would check for them first. Once she had the form signed and back in her hands she began the physical part of the check up.

*~*~*

Knowing she should do her best to be friendly she found herself at a lack of words to say. Gaara made no effort to be social so far so she figured she wouldnt have to worry about hurting his feelings. Eventually she aquired enough saliva and blood to experiement different medicines with, atleast 20 times.

"Alright I think I've gathered enough samples and information to start my lab work. It's said none of the specialist could diagnos the problem so i'll need a lab with the best accomdations if I plan on getting a good product." without a response Gaara stretched his arm and pressed a button on a nearby wall. Confused Sakura watched as the wide circular pillar in the center of his room rumbled to life.

"Whats-.."

"Just watch." He said cutting her off. She stared amazed as the side of the pillar pulled back revealing a small lab in the center. "I had this small lab installed here incase there was something else you needed from me." Standing sakura made her way to the area at the center of his large room. Stepping up onto the platform the lab was stationed on she used the tip of her index finger to trace the edges of the new machinery. The space here was limited but sakura didn't mind. The location was convenient and best of all she wouldn't have to share it with a bunch of untrained shinobi.

"This is fantastic, I dont suppose you have another magic wall that can lead me to some erbs." Surprisingly Gaara smiled at that and reached for the phone next to his bed. Sakura waited doing her best not to eaves drop.

"Matsuri, I'll need you to escort Lady sakura to the greenhouse. Come as quickly as you can" With that he hung up the phone. "I'm afraid you'll have to walk a bit, The green house isn't far from here. "

Sakura made a noise of disapproval.

"Kazekage sir, I'm quite capable of Physical excersise. I'm a medical shinobi after all. I'm used to being on my feet for hours at a time." stepping down from the work area she seated herself not to far from Gaara waiting for Matsuri's arrival.

"That would explain why you look completely exhausted" He pointed out not bothering to look in her direction.

"I'm fine, I got plenty of sleep last night" Sakura shifted uncomfortably not liking his observation.

"Sakura, though ones mind adjusts to the lack of sleep, Physically the body loses time to regenerate. Meaning a 19 year old girl like you, looks like a tired 25 year old Mother."

"Excuse me!?" Her mouth hung open in Horror. How could he say something so rude. Here she was prepared to save his life and he makes a comment so insulting.

she clenched her fist frustrated and bit her tounge. This was after all the kazekage.. The bond that kept the leaf and the sand allied.

"Maybe you should ask your Hokage to give you more time off." Whats worse aside from him reading like a book was that he didn't even look at her while he did it. He spoke so confident of himself like he was the one who wrote her book in the first place.

"I schedule my own hours and I like it this way. It keeps my mind busy."

"Ahh, I see." His know it all personality was driving her insane.

"What exactly do you see" her voice harsh and bitter as she spoke.

"I'll tell you under one condition" he looked at her for the first time since he spoke.

"Yea and whats that"

"Diagnos my problem, and i'll diagnos yours." The idea made no sense to Sakura. She knew well enough what her problem was. Yet at the same time she was compelled to take this challenge to see if he even came remotely close.

"Fine"

"Confident?" He asked still staring at her.

"Very" She did her best to sound like she was but truth be told she was nervous at how he was staring at her. His eyes not looking at her, but through her. Reading everyone one of her most private thoughts. It was though he was seeing her, and not the barrier she placed there.

Thankfully a tap on door broke his gaze and he turned to face the entrance. Sakura rose hurrying to get the hell out of there. She needed fresh air fast. Sliding the door open she came face to face with a girl several years younger than her but remarkably tall for her age.

"You must be Matsuri? The one who's come to escort me" The girl smiled back before linking arms with her and puling her the rest of the way out of Gaaras rooms.

Eagerly Sakura allowed herself to be pulled down the corridors of the large mansion. Almost to the entrance Matsuri stopped and picked up a basked handing it to sakura

"Whats this" she asked eyeing the contents of the basket.

"Temari would kill me if I didn't give you those, it's the samples of food she took from the kitchen on the last night she allowed them to serve him" Sakura nodded she had a feeling Temari was on to something with the food poisoning these samples will be critical once she gets back to the lab.

"Thank you Matsuri" she said while following the girl the rest of the way out of the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura spent nearly two hours picking out erbs and gawking at foreign plants she'd only seen in pictures. She had most of the things she needed after about 30 minutes but she just couldn't pull herself away from all of the exotic plants she could soon work with in the privacy of her own lab back in konoha. Matsuri's constant sighing eventually wore her nerves thin so she agreed to head back to the mansion to get started.

Entering the now familar room sakura shook her head at Gaara who forced himself to sit upright while he worked.

"Nows not the time to be working Gaara, didn't we discuss you preserving your strength." She could have easily gotten a better response from a wall for he didn't even blink in her direction or acknowledge her presence. Not caring that much she set her spoils out on the table and got to work.

Not long after she started crushing the erbs someone knocked at the door. Reluctantly she pulled away from her work and went to answer it. Before reaching the door she smelled something simply delicious. Being so caught up with her work she completely forgot to get breakfeast or lunch. She slid open the door and quickly moved aside so room service could set up. Temari was there of course, her list of missions weren't completed but she wouldn't allow any food to be prepared or delivered without her seeing every movement. She smiled at Sakura as she removed the lids of the different dishes.

"Gaara called and said you were starving so I put this together I think I over did it but you can never be to sure" Sakura stared at Gaara who by the way didn't even flinch as the servants set up around him. She didn't mention her being hungry. He probably just assumed. Sakura gave thanks to Temari and the servants as they filed out of the room. Unsure of what to eat she poked around trying different dishes she'd never seen before. Only a moment later she set down her chop sticks and decided her work was more important.

"Just eat Sakura" Gaara said still working on what looked to be reports.

"Theres so much to be done, and your condition is more important than my appetite. I'll be fine" stubbornly she moved back to the lab and continued crushing the erb.

Gaara set his stack of papers aside and laid down placing his arms behind his head and used them as a pillow. She could feel his eyes on her watching her every movement. Doing her best to concentrate she set aside the grinded plants and pulled out the bits of leftovers Temari managed to snag.

Setting up a scroll she placed the sample in the middle and let her hands unleash a variety of signs. This method she was using was one she created herself. A technique that allowed her to pull the infected part of an inanimate object to the surface. From there she could scrap the poison itself onto a clean slate and examine it.

"Revealing jutsu" she said and waited, anxious for a result. This one came up a blank though, nothing was out of order so she moved on to a different item.

This pattern continued until she pulled out the bits of soup that were served.

"Revealing jutsu!" Pulling her hands away from the piece of leftover soup she waited. Then it happened. Small white particles surfaced to the top squirming as if they were alive.

"Disgusting" she frowned and scaped a piece of the white bacteria onto a slate.

"what did you find" Gaara asked curious as she placed the particles under a mircroscope.

"It appears Temari was right about the food poisoning, I've never seen anything like this."

"Food poisoning, How could I have fallen ill to something so juvenile."

"This isnt a normal poison. For one the color is white, the only poisons I ve been exposed to were all a shade of violet or pink" Sakura sighed and wiped her brow, the revealing jutsu took out more of her chakra then she had hoped.

"It shouldn't be long now until I can prepare an antidote, the hard parts out of the way." Sakura pulled her eyes away from Gaara and refocused on the matter at hand. Tsunade wasn't kidding when she said this would be childs play. Only a days work and the cure was already so close.

* * *

Crowding around the outside of the mansion hopeful villagers waited to hear the news about their kazekage. Word was out that the pink haired shinobi found an antidote for the sickness within a days time.

Kankura rested carelessly against the wall outside Gaara's room.

"She'd better hurry up, The villagers are getting antsy." He mumbled looking around for a clock. "How the hell is anyone in this part of the building supposed to know the time"

"It's just about noon kankuro" Temari informed him slightly annoyed at his constant talking.

"Oh yea and how exactly do you know?"

"Maybe because theres a clock right above your head" Slowly kankuro allowed his eyes to glid up the length of the wall and sure enough, there was a clock.

"No fair" He said quickly as if that justified his lack of observation.

"Will you just hush up, How am I supposed to know whats going on with you talking" Temari shoved him gently to the side and pressed her ear against the door.

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to eavesdrop" He crossed his arms and stared at his impatient sister. "you worry to much, Gaara will be just fine" just then the door slid open, Temari jumped back trying to pretend she was only admiring the wall paper. Sakura smiled at her and motioned for them to come inside.

"Sakura" Temari began relieved to see her once sickly brother standing up near the window the way he normally does. "What was it, what did you learn. Most importantly is it cured"

"Well, You were right about the food poisoning, it appears someone very experienced in poisons put this together. If it weren't for a technique I recently mastered I would still be experimenting on stale left overs. Anyway, the poison he was exposed to was slowly shutting his nerve system down. Eventually his heart would have stopped beating. Thats theory anyway. Theres hasn't been and hopefully wont be anyone unlucky enough to prove it." Sakura thought a minute trying to see if she left anything important out.

"And Gaara?" Temari asked barely able to contain herself.

"Oh he's back to normal, as if he's never been infected. I made an antidote that worked immediatly. He only needed 2 doses but I made him take the third just incase. We've just finished the final tests and everything seems to be back to normal. I'll check on him reguarly for two weeks just to make sure." Sakura turned and started packing up her instruments satisfied with her work. Temari ran to her brother and hugged him kankuro not to far behind.

Sakura watched a moment as they told their beloved sibling how much they were glad he pulled through. A small glimpse was all sakura could take before she forcefully turned her self away, probably making more of a scene then necessary. As calmly as she could she hurried to gather her things which fortunately took only a moment.

"Sakura in a hurry much" Temari commented

"Ahh I just have a lot of work to get to thats all." Making her way to the door she turned and smiled "I'll be in my room if you need me." with that she shoved her way through the door and ran down to the guestroom to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura entered her guestroom and set her things down on the floor slamming the door shut behind her. The first thing she noticed was the room was starting to look like her apartment, and the second thing was that it was extremely hot. The night before hand been chilly with the unusually cool dessert town, and the AC combined so she turned on the heat thinking it could do no harm. How could she be so clueless. It'd take several minutes before the room was comfortable but she didn't dare leave when she was on the brink of a breakdown. Ripping the pony tail from her hair she moved towards the AC and clicked it on.

Unwilling to wait for the temperature she stripped off her cloths until she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties and slid into bed curling up with a pillow. Thats when the pain hit. Hugging the pillow was a reminder she had no one to hug. No sibling to turn to. She was Alone. She tossed the pillow as far as she could smashing a vase that looked like it cost alot of money. It wasn't until she examined the pieces of the vase that she realized it felt good to destroy something that didn't belong to her. Without thinking she ran to the cabinets and pulled the few dishes out throwing them at the wall, smashing them on the ground, and simply breaking them in mid air.

The noise, it made her feel powerful, made her feel in control. Why stop with the dishes she thought to herself while picking up a chair and tossing it to the other side of the room. Glass shattered as the corner of the chair made contact with the window.

"Stupid sakura, Good for nothing!. Nobody wants you sakura they all just want to use you and leave you" Her hands grabbed wildy for items that didn't belong to her. Smashing them, breaking them anything she could touch became a victim of her rage.

"Always alone sakura, just a stupid medical ninja with no one to come home to" She tore viciously at the blankets infront of her till they were no more than shreds in the palm of her hand. This was the ectasy she'd been craving for, the cure to stabilize her pain. She felt invincible. Grabbing violently at a pillowed that managed to survive she ripped it in half letting the thousand of feathers float down around her before spinning around and stopping dead in her tracks.

There in front of her.. staring as though he saw none of the destruction was the kazekage himself. Sakura couldn't think couldn't comprehend what she just did. She turned frantically at the disasterpiece of a room she created. Paintings that most have took hours to create she punched right through in seconds. She was a monster. Unable to control herself she destroyed everything around her. The tears welled up at the corners of her eyes.

_'no sakura, no crying here.' _In one swift movement she pulled a large piece of the ruined sheet off the floor and draped it around her body.

"Dont you know what knocking is" she asked staring down at the ground ashamed.

"I've diagnosed you" He was so calm, so un moved by her tantrum. Sakura stared at her hands, regretting ever throwing that pillow.

"Oh yea" she paused needing to steady her voice "Whats my problem them" Gaara moved closed to her stepping casually over broken furniture as if it was meant to be there.

"Broken heart, Overwhelming sense of being alone. It's obvious." He replied comfortably as though he had this conversation a million times. As though they were the bestest friends. Despite her current condition sakura laughed. Her barrier was still there someone and it was time she resorted to it.

"Heh-heh, well well your alot more observant than I gave you credit for" she managed to keep her voice confident but she didn't dare raise her head to look at him.

"Im sure there are plenty of people who wouldn't mind being there for you, if only you let them." He took a step forward slowly, she didn't want him near her.

"Stay away from me" she warned stepping backwards. A piece of shattered glass penetrated the sole of her foot but she didn't even flinch as the blood swirled out around it.

"You remind me of myself along time ago, Sakura." He took another step forward and she mimicked backing up closer to the wall "I used to feel alone, but only because I didn't acknowledge the people around me"

"Just shut up, You dont know anything" Nearly losing her control on her voice she quietly choked back a sob.

"If thats so then why are you getting so worked up" The calmness of his voice was intimidating. She didnt say anything hoping the silence would make him leave.

"Sakura, the person who broke your heart, doesn't even think of you anymore. The person who did the damaged to you, is living unscarred and unchanged while you wont let the past go. Why? Why do you hurt yourself like this?"

'Just shutup, I dont need you to tell me anything. I dont need you to help. I DONT NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE" Her head shot up and the tears ran uncontrollably this is what she'd been avoiding this whole time. She was fragile, weak, and now Gaara saw her at her worst. "JUST LEAVE" she screamed and then she collapsed. She cried hysterically waiting for the pain of the wood floor to embrace her but it never came. Instead she rested comfortably in the arms of the kazekage himself.

Struggling to get away from him she cried loudly until she found herself pulling him closer. This isn't what she wanted but her head buried itself into his shoulder anyway and there she cried. She cried for so long she lost track of the time but she couldn't stop. He didn't speak, and he didn't try to stop her. He held her tightly against his chest stroking the side of her head soothing her like a silent lullabye. Soon she fell asleep in the arms of a man she barely knew but she was content here. She wasn't alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys. Yet Another Update. I've just finished with these next few chapters and I'm completely exhausted. I'm putting them on here anyway so you guys can read && review.

Promise there will be some lemon in future chapters... Kind of building towards it.

Thanks for all the support so far. Happy Holidays to everyone3

_ I'm Flippen going to bed.

* * *

Stretchy awkwardly Sakura sat up in a bed she soon realized wasn't her own. Panicked she jumped up from the bed and backed into the nearest corner inspecting the room from every angle cautiously. It wasn't until she saw the wide circular pillar and the wall size window that she knew where she was. Relaxing she stepped away from the corner and sat back down.

_'What am I doing here?' _She thought looking around the room for any sign of someone else. Stretching her legs out she noted that someone clumsily bandaged her foot and the only thing she happened to be wearing was was a long sleeve black shirt that barely covered her private areas.

_'who put me in this' _embarrassed she pulled the length of the shirt down further covering whatever she could.

*Knock Knock*

She flinched at the sound and quickly wrapped the blanket around her.

"Who's there?" The door slid open and Gaara let himself in without responding. He was by himself but he carried a medium sized tray with him. Sakura watched him curiously as he placed the tray at the end of the bed and walked to the small desk he had put in his room.

"Who put me in this shirt" she asked slightly angry at him not even acknowledging her.

"Me obviously. It's my shirt." He stared down at his papers intent on making up the work he got so far behind on.

"Dont you think thats a bit much, We dont even know each other and you invaded my personal space" She pulled more of the blankets up around her and glared at him

"I could say the same" he said finally looking at her "I knelt for three hours holding you against me while you cried. You may not have noticed but you were wearing less than that."

_'Three hours... Three hours. Why would he hold her for that long?'_

Her voice softened as she spoke, not necessarily at him but loud enough he could hear.

"Three hours, Why? Why didn't you just live me there." She stared at the bandage on her foot lost in thought.

"Simple, There was broken glass on the floor." As if wanting to end the conversation Gaara clicked on the radio not far from his desk, the music was different for sakura, it consisted of only instrumentals but it was calming all the while. Laying back on the bed she thought about what he said.

_"Simple, There was broken glass on the floor." _She mimicked in her head. Stupid to think it might have been anything more. Why would the kazekage be interested in her. Gripping the fabric of the sheet in her hand she turned her head and buried it into the pillow.

"Sakura." The calm voice shocked and she resurfaced her face. Frowning she stared at Gaara who was only a few feet away from her. Kneeling down he stared back at her as if reading her thoughts.

"What" She said cooly, the frown still painted on her face.

"Dont wreck my bedroom." And with that he stood and walked away. Angry Sakura curled up in the blankets around her and went back to sleep.

* * *

Morning came all to soon but sakura awoke well rested. She laid there a moment letting her eyes adjust to the sunlight. The day before had been so crazy so unlike her, and even though she exposed herself entirely to Gaara she couldn't bring herself to regret any of it. Rolling over she had to stifle a scream with her hand as she laid face to face with Gaara himself for he laid shirtless beside her fast asleep. While she slept she must have kicked the bundle of covers off of her it because she was laying there completely uncovered and the shirt she wore was up far past her stomach. Blushing she pulled it down waking the sleeping kazekage.

"Good morning" He said completely apathetic towards the situation and rolled over facing his back to her. Unsure of how to react she studied his developed body. Without even thinking she reached her finger forward and traced his spine all the way to his waist and stopped. His rolled over and sat up looking at her.

"Why are you touching me sakura." Her eyes widened and she looked away.

"Why are you laying with me half naked Gaara"

"Need I remind you, this is my bed."

"And you put me here"

"I could have arranged a new room for you, but people would ask questions about the last one"

"What If someone saw us here half naked together?" She stared at him as he pondered the question.

"I dont really care." He ran his hand through his shaggy red hair and shrugged. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that sent sakura into a panic. Frantically held her finger to her mouth encouraging him to be quiet. Paying her no mind he rose from the bed and walked almost gracefully to the door.

_'Oh no, if anyone see's us half dressed together they could get the wrong idea.' _Hiding behind a while that cut off her view from the door she covered herself with all the blankets she could grab leaving just enough space to peek out. Gaara returned amoment carrying a stack of enevelopes and the days mail. Behind him a cup of coffee rested easily on a pile of floating sand. He turned only his head to her staring at the kiddish buddle she made of herself.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Are they gone" she whispered ignoring his question

"No there right there" Using his head he gestured to the area behind him she couldn't see. Quick reflexes toook over and she closed the gap in the blankets sitting very still. she knew she looked ridiculous but if anyone saw her she could atleast say she was a servant or someone else of no importance.

"Sakura I was kidding" she heard the sound of his footsteps shuffle away and tore back the blankets angrily and stood up. Prepared to yell at him she was silenced by his finger following it's direction she found her shirt was once again pulled up past her panties. Frustrated she pulled it down. It was time to get some cloths on.

"Are my things still in my room?" She asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yes they are, Your not prisoner here you can go get them. I'd be careful theres glass on the floor still."

"I'll be fine she mumbled heading for the door."

"Uh, sakura. I'll need my shirt back once you've changed" Sakura sighed and slid the shirt off over her head. She had nothing to be ashamed of and she didn't want to come back after she changed. He was making her feel strange and she needed to get away. Tossing the shirt to the floor she gave him one last glance and walked into the hallway.

The comfort the musky scented corridor brought was only temporary as Temari and Kankuro approached laughing hysterically at something they must have been speaking about. There was no time to run to her room they would be turning the corner any moment. Desperate for cover she ran back inside Gaara's room and shut the door.

Sighing she closed her eyes and turned around laying her head against the frame of the doorway.

"That was close" She mumbled

"What was?" The husky voice was followed by a soft breeze of warm air. Slightly minty in scent. Opening her eyes she gasped at Gaara who was standing so close it made her blush.

"What are you doing" she asked nervously as there bodys were barely touching. Aware of her almost naked body sakura shrank away from him as he spoke.

"I was retrieving this shirt" He held the garment in his hand so she could see.

"Open up Gaara" Temari's called from the other side of the door. Hectically Sakura grabbed the shirt and stuffed herself back inside it. Impatient Temari opened the door and her mouth dropped open as the two half naked people stood looking back at her.

"Uhm, Maybe we came at a bad time" Temari stuttered laughing nervously.

"Alright Gaara!" Kankuro cheered, Temari elbowed him in the gut and mumbled something sakura couldn't make out. Probably a threat.

"This isn't want it looks like" Sakura said in her defense and pushed past the two sand shinobi to her room down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

After properly preparing herself for the day did sakura finally step back into the corridor. Kankuro and Temari must have left by now. Clutching the black shirt in her hands Sakura moved slowly down the hallway. Nearing the room brought a sense of belonging, a feeling that frightened her. The more time she spent near Gaara the more vunerable she made herself to something that might happen. Stopping outside his door Sakura debated knocking or just leaving the shirt on the floor.

"Sakura quit standing in the hallway and come in" His voice barely audible from the other side of the door.

_'I guess it's too late to leave the shirt and go' _sighing she pushed the door aside and stepped in closing it gently behind her. "Just thought I'd bring you this shirt before I head out"

"Where are you going?" he asked resting his head on his chin.

"Figured I'd grab a bite to eat since the small kitchen in my room is completely ruined." A blush spread across sakuras cheeks and she looked away ashamed.

"May I join you?" Sakura raised her head confused, wondering if she heard him right.

"What?"

"I said may I accompany you to lunch"

_'Dammit, how can I get out of this. How can I reject him after he comforted me that way.' _Sakura did the best she could to smile and looked at him.

"Who am I to stop you?" He stood and crossed the room towards her. As she watched him she noticed the way his movements were always so swift, so elegant and graceful.

"Excuse me" He said gesturing towards the shoes he was blocking

"Oh I'm sorry" she mumbled moving out of the way.

After sliding into his shoes he held his arm out to her. Reluctantly she looped hers through his and was rewarded a smile that made her stomach feel wierd. This wasn't going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

Any normal girl would piss their pants at the opportunity to walk arm in arm with the amazingly attractive kazekage. Sakura was a different story... People standing around stopped and watched as the two passed whispering back and forth between one another. She felt like an object on display and all these people were judging her, pointing out her flaws. She was insignificant next to Gaara, a random leaf shinobi who had no business here. Gaara didn't seemed to mind, he smiled every now and then at the elderly and the children but kept moving as though this was any everyday event. Sakura did the best she could to focus her attention on objects around the people instead of looking directly at them and smiling as though she fit in. Eventually Gaara pulled her into a isolated building that smelled so delicious sakuras mouth almost watered.

"This is my favorite place in the whole town." Gaara commented while seating himself at the table furthest from the kitchen. He seemed flustered like he had something to say but didn't know exactly how to say it. Sakura sat opposite of him and stared out the window at a few young children playing ninja. Nostaliga washed over here as she thought about her younger days when being a jounin of her level was simply a dream. Lost in thought she traced imaginary circles on the table with her finger.

"Sakura" Her head snapped up and she apologized for her rude behavior. Gaara ignored that and continued like nothing happened.

"Temari and Kankuro didn't just stop by today. They had some news to tell me."

"Oh yea?" She wanted to ask what new's it was but it truly wasn't any of her business and she figured he was about to tell her anyway.

"Well theres going to be a banquet... a Ball.. a party of some sort." Sakura frowned as she listened to him struggle for the right words to say. This was so unlike him.

"Why?"

"In honor of my recovery. Temari was nervous that word gotten out about my illness, She thought neighboring lands would take it as an invitation to betray so Kankuro figured that throwing a party would politely inform any threat that I was alive and well." Gaara didn't look at her as he spoke his eyes wandered aimlessly everywhere but on her.

"Thats nice, When's it supposed to be?"

"In 3 weeks time. It gives guests a chance to get here and settle in."

"Are you sure that many people will come"

"Keeping allys comes with alot of work. In short, If an allied nation invites you to a celebration, you take it as an honor. Simply ignoring the invitation can damage trust between allies.'

"I Think I understand." Sakura's eyes followed the bouncy waitress all the way to their table.

"Kazekage sir, what an honor to have you here this afternoon" The girl angled her body in his direction totally ignoring Sakura. Unexpected jealousy washed through her.

"A-hem. Theres two of us here" She growled tapping the table. The smile faded from the girls lips as she turned in sakura's direction.

"opps I didn't notice" Rolling her eyes she smiled at Gaara again. "What would you like?"

Sakura bit her tounge and Gaara putin his order, she didn't want to cause a scene here. Directing her attention to the menu she read through the various meals debating between which one she'd order.

"Ma'am what would you like?" The waitress stared impatiently at her every now and then stealing glances at Gaara.

"Kare Raisu"

"With or without tonkatsu"

"With please"

"And beverage"

"Water." The waitress scribbled down the order and headed back to the kitchen. Gaara cleared his throat before continuing.

"So sakura. I have something I want to ask you." his voice was quiet and he seemed nervous.

"Sure, whats up?" She did her best to keep it casual but his change in personality was making her worry.

"Ever since I became the Kazekage I've buried myself in reports, meetings, and other crucial matters that come with being in my position." He paused glancing out the window, sakura waited patiently curious even at where he was getting.

"There hasn't been much time for mingling, so my range of personal friends is drastically limited. I was hoping, that since you dont hold any ties to anyone I know, and you aren't a complete stranger, if you'd accompany me, to the Party." Obviously finished speaking he stared down at the red table cloth awaiting an answer. Sakura didn't know what to say, what could she say.

"Are you sure thats a good idea, I dont have anything to wear"

"I assure you, everything will be taken care of."

"Isn't there someone dying to go with you,"

"Simply say No will suffice. Your excuses are not only offensive but their pathetic as well." Shocked Sakura stared down at the napkin a few inches from her hand. It wasn't that she didn't want to go with him It's simply that she wasn't sure she was ready.

"You've got it all wrong, kazekage." keeping her head on her hand she spoke barely above a whisper. "I dont think I'm the most... stable... person for that kind of engagement. I dont know if I'm ready to be someones date." Just then the waiter returned carrying their meals. They smelled delicious and looked even better but sakura's apetite had already vanished. Once the waiter was well away from their table Gaara spoke.

"I dont understand you" His words came out bitter, mean.

"I never asked you to try and decipher me" she lashed back. Knowing full well the conversation took a turn for the worse.

"Why are you going to quit crawling around in your own misery and move on?" His words were coated with poison and it was as if they plunged into her chest mercilessly.

"And if I said never" She shot back.

"I'd say you never deserved happiness in the first place" Angry Gaara slammed his fork down and stood up. "Dont worry about the bill it's taken care of" With that he left her sitting there all alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Promise I'll make future chapters alot longer. :)

* * *

It was long past dark before Sakura went back to the mansion, She figured if she wait till night Gaara would be asleep and there would be no chance of her bumping into him. Trudging up the steps of the mansion she was stopped by a shinobi on night patrol.

"Lady Sakura, Theres some mail for you inside. The receptionist has gone home for the night but your welcome to check behind the desk for your envelopes." Nodding at the ninja she continued into large house.

Checking behind the desk she found 2 envelopes with her name on them. She wouldn't read them now she'd wait until she got up to her room. Tired as she was she'd have to straighten up the room so she had a place to sleep certain there was no welcome sign outside Gaaras door. Most of the lights were out in the mansion but sakura still stopped to admire different works of art that were hung up evverywhere. Sculptures of different shapes and size forever rested against the wall doing no more than collecting dust.

Luckily Temari showed her the way to her room several times so that she wouldn't get lost. Turning the corner of her hallway she did her best to be quiet and tiptoe'd all the way to her room.

All her plans of cleaning were cancelled as she entered a room that she had to double check to make sure was hers. It appeared that while she was out Gaara had the room returned to the way it had been before her tornado of anger ran through it. Sighing she closed the door and kicked of her shoes. There was nothing sakura had left to do tonight accept read these letters. Tearing the first one open she plopped lazily on the bed and laid back. It was a letter from the hokage.

_Sakura, _

_I just recieved a letter concerning the upcomming event in Suna. I'll be sending a few leaf shinobi in a few weeks time. _

_Please do your best to represent konoha, not that I expect anything less from a jounin. _

_Hope everythings going well. You're medical team misses you. _

_Tsunade._

Business as usual. Thats tsunade for ya. Tossing the opened letter aside sakura picked up the next and tore it open. This one was a letter from Hinata, naruto, and Ino.

_Hey Sakura!_

_Hope everythings going well in Suna. Hope the heats not getting to you to bad. I hope you packed shorts atleast. We miss you back here _

_If you ever need anything just write. I'll do my best to assist you._

_Love Hinata._

Halfway down the page

_Sakura!! _

_I broke my left hand training earlier today, and the medics took 5 years trying to patch me up. Finally I got grandma Tsunade to fix it. Get your ass back to konoha_

_fast. At this rate my training will be slowed down. Miss ya._

_Naruto (wierd drawing here)_

And Finally.

_Sakura baby!_

_Do the boys match the weather down there. HOT! haha I'm jealous. Your probably getting yourself a really good tan. If anyone gives you any crap_

_Just let me know and i'll travel there and whoop some ass---_

_Oh hey Naruto again just took the paper from ino, if you need back up you know who to tell, i'm sure the only thing ino could do was shank them with an eye liner pencil--_

_Sorry sakura he's so obnoxcious. Anyway let us know how you're doing. _

_Sexyladyino ^.~_

Sakura reached folded the letter and went to put it back in the envelope only to see another one tucked inside.

_Hey hun._

_I'm writing this letter in private. Look I thought this opportunity for you to leave the village would be a good chance for you to mend your broken heart._

_I hope your letting your guard down and having someone fun. You can't push everyone away and you shouldn't try, because if you do they'll stop trying and then what will you have. Nothing. The past is the past and this is your future. Dont make the same mistakes twice but dont ignore your heart either. I'm worried about you. I have to go now Narutos waking up. _

_Love Hinata. _

Sakura read the letter again, and again. The words hit her like a wake up call she'd been waiting for all these years. This was her chance to patch up her broken heart and yet here she was letting sasuke ruin everything. It wasnt fair. Now was the time for her to push past the misery in her life and start out on a good note. Gaara may have only been a new friend but he was a better start then nothing at all. Whats more is he cared about her situation, comforted her. How could she be so heartless and reject him.

Sakura lept from her bed and ran to her backpack she brought with her from konoha. She pulled out a piece of paper and something to write with. Glancing around the room she found a suitable area to write her note and sat down there. She would write tsunade and her friends back some other time. Right now she was writing to Gaara. Maybe it wasn't too late too start over.

* * *

Walking quietly down the Hallway Sakura re-read her letter one last time.

_Dear Kazekage,_

_Please forgive my actions earlier today. You were right, it's time stop living in the past and push onward. _

_I understand now that coming to Suna was opportunity for me to change the person I once was. _

_I will accompany you to the party, that is, if your still willing to have me._

_Sincerely Sakura Haruno._

Satisfied she swiftly slipped the letter under his door and turned back towards her room. Only time could tell what his answer would be, so all she had to do now, was wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Merry Christmas For those who celebrate!

&& Happy holidays to everyone else.

Hope you enjoy the next 3 chapters. :)

IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW. I love getting feedback on my work. It's very inspirational, and motivating. 3

Thanks to all my readers so far for taking the time to read glad you guys like it.

One last thing. I didn't get a chance to edit. I'll try and edit chapters soon. Sorry for errors.

* * *

Temari waited patiently as Sakuras eyes lids fully fluttered opened. Grabbing her leg she pulled the pink haired medical ninja completely out of bed.

"Rise and Shine beautiful" Sakura groaned and pulled the covers to her covering her body. Temari gently ripped them off and stood above her tapping her playfully with her foot.

"Te-mar-iii" Sakura pronounced each syllable slowly, whining like a child. "Will you please Get out."

"Not a chance, I finally got a day off and I want to go to a spa." stepping over her body Temari went to the window and pushed the curtains aside. The sunlight shot through the window making sakura wince at the intensity. "The sun always shines brighter in the dessert" temari stated to no one in particular.

"Heres an idea" Sakura began shuffling herself in to sitting position. "Why dont you, go to the spa and quit interrupting my sleep" Temari pouted and seated herself next to sakura.

"I want you to come with me"

"Awh, Why!? I'm not into that stuff" Sakura laid back and covered her face with a pillow. Temari snuggled up against her shoulder and continued begging

"Come on Sakura, I dont want to go alone and besides you look like an older woman. The spa's here are amazing they'll have you looking 19 again in no time" Sakura removed the pillow from her face and stared at the blonde girl smiling up at her. There was no way she was getting out of this.

"Fine."

"Really! Great Meet me outside the mansion in an hour" Standing to leave Temari smiled one last time and headed for the door. "Oh yea sakura, there was a note under your door when I came in, I put it in the drawer next to the bed. Dont worry I didn't read it"

"Okay" Sakura called and waited for the door to shut. Once she was sure Temari was far enough away she lunged out of her blankets and pulled the drawer open almost competely pulling it out. The note was there alright, folded perfectly in half. She slowed her hasty hands and picked the note up as delicately as a mother would handle their child. She hesitated wishing that it wasn't him rejecting her.

_Sakura,_

_I'd like that._

_Gaara._

That was it. That was all that was there. Three simple words, but they were more than enough for her. He didn't deny her.

"I'd like that" she repeated quietly. She repeated them several times until the content feeling she felt was overwhelming.

* * *

The Spa was crowded, women of all shapes and sizes gathered around waiting to get served. Sakura followed Temari best she could through the grouping of women standing around talking.

"Temari , sorry, Temari we'll be here, Excuse me, forever with all these people" Sakura apologized several times as she shoved past customers who in return snapped colorful language back at her. The women seemed to step aside for Temari but didn't bother as sakura followed behind her. Finally near the desk temari turned to her smiling

"Sorry, theres a special today on massages all the working women wanted to get in here. Dont worry though being the sister of the kazekage and one of the top shinobi has it's benefits" Temari turned to the clerk and paid for a private room. Sakura waited patiently avoiding the eyes of the girls who stared at her disapprovingly.

"Right this way ladies." The clerk smiled and showed them down the hallway. Excited temari pulled sakura along.

"Just wait till your out of here you'll feel a thousand times younger"

* * *

The VIP Spa room was amazing. Waiting directly in the middle of the room was a Jaquzzi almost the size of small pool. It bubbled invitingly at Sakura tempting her to jump in fully clothed. The entire wall at the far end of the jaquzzi was actually an aquarium brightly lit with exotic fish swimming eagarly back and forth. Rare plants decorated the spaces between the lavish furniture and the corners of the room. Thick black curtains designed with gold dragons kept the bright sun from shining in but it was still light enough to see the abstract paintings that lined the walls. The clerk instructed them to strip and put on silk black robes that hung on hooks near the opposite end of the room. After she left Temari turned to sakura and smiled widely.

"Don't You love this room. I had it custom made"

"Wow, You have fantastic taste." Temari blushed and waved her compliment away

"It's nothing really, you should see my room back at the mansion. It's way more exquisite than this" Sakura didn't dare argue. She knew temari was most likely telling the truth.

Talking casually the two undressed and slipped inside the robes. The fabric was soft and comfortable against their skin. Sakura opened her mouth to ask about the events taking placed but was interrupted as 10 muscular male employees came in carrying buckets of thick brown mud. Their destination were two bathtub shaped pits along the side of the jaquzzi. After dumping the mud they left, a single employee stayed to give them each a pair of cucumbers and left.

"Fun mud baths" squealed Temari. Sakura was hesistant she only heard about these through travelers in konoha. Temari dropped her robe on one of the sofa and grabbed a remote. Turning to sakura she waved for her to do the same before stepping down into the mud bath. Sakura reluctantly placed her robe next to Temari's and sunk down in the vacant mud bath beside her. The mud was warm and despite all the qualms against mud being dirty and gross it was quite relaxing. Using the remote Temari brought the sleeping radio to life. The music was familar and comforting like what Gaara played in his room.

"Whats this mud bath supposed to do anyway" Sakura asked rubbing a pinch of it between her fingers.

"Improves the complexion and relieves joint aches. That and it's very relaxing and helps with stress" Temari placed the cucumber pieces on her eyes and sakura mimicked the gesture while laying her head back against the padded area of the bath.

"I wish we had this kind of thing konoha." Two female employees entered the private spa room and rubbed a creamy substance on to their faces as they spoke.

"Its expensive to have volcanic ash brought to the city, However the money women spend trying to get one makes up for it so it balances out perfectly. Strictly profit being made from this."

"Ladies, sorry to interupt but would you like any refreshments"

"Some Fresh tea would be nice"

"We've recently made Jasmine cha, and Genpicha. If theres anything else you'd like us to make please say so"

"Noo thats fine, I'll take the Genpicha make sure its very hot. Sakura what would you like?"

"Which ones better?"

"Genpicha is a really foul tea in taste, but it helps to slim down. Jasmine cha is good, and it's smells great to."

"I think i'll take the jasmine cha then" As soon as the woman left Temari started speaking again.

"Whats going on with you and Gaara?" Sakura frowned unsure how to answer

"Why do you ask?"

"I dont know, Maybe you running from his room half naked."

"nothing happened. My room was just hot thats all."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"Temari!" Sakura blushed, slighty frustrated at these questions "No I did not have sex with him"

"What? Calm down jeez. I'm just asking."

Although Temari couldn't see her, she raised her hands in defeat "I Just had a melt down thats all. He was only comforting me"

"Awwwhh Thats so cute... and So unlike him" She added sounding confused.

"If you were there you wouldn't think so"

"What do you mean?" Sakura rubbed let handfulls of mud drip between her palms and fingertips thinking of Gaaras form of comfort.

"Theres was a point where he simply held me stroking my hair.. but once I woke up he just shoved the cold hard truth in my face."

"Now that I can believe. One thing I've come to find out, Gaara can't stand when girls cry."

"Really, I guess thats sweet in a way."

"What I can't understand is why he's so fascinated with you" Sakura gasped that was a low blow, buttering her up just to hit her with an insult. Temari must have heard how her words affected sakura "Dont get me wrong sakura, your strong and beautiful but he's never shown an interest in girls since as long as I've known him. Well thats not true, there have been a few nights I saw him bringing a woman to bed, but thats as far as it went." Sakura understood now, she wasn't being mean she was trying to figure out his random interest.

"Dont worry Temari, he probably just feels obligated to be nice, Since I saved his life and all."

"Maybe your right, but just so you know, I wouldn't mind having you as a sister-in-law"

"Oh please" The two laughed at the thought. As crazy as it seemed sakura wasn't entirely against the idea, and that scared her.


	12. Chapter 12

Holiday surprise!!!

The 12th chapter is written in Gaara's point of view. My Dad was 2 feet behind me complaining about my mom the entire time I wrote this. I hope that didnt affect anything Please tell me what you think. I tried to not make Gaara too lovey dovey. Cause I mean cmon his badboy personality is extremely hot. ;D just saying. ANYWAY Read&&review.

* * *

Gaara was a man of few words, the type to make a point and stick with it. Confident, and though he'd written Sakura off to be a pathetic waste of time, somewhere deep down his soul fought against that. Standing the way he normally does he looked out over the town he protected, these were his people it was crucial that his time was devoted only to them. For so long he successfully buried himself in piles of work to ease the burden of not being able to mature the way a normal man does. He was the kazekage, and ever since Sakuras arrival to suna he's had to mentally remind himself that a man in his position could afford no distractions. However he felt the need to intrude in her life. To be with her. Why?

Staring at the hand he clenched into a fist he tried to understand why her of all people would make him act this way. Never before has a girl struck his interested the way she does. She was everywhere. It didn't help that she was all throughout his room. He couldn't even cast a glance towards his bed without seeing her sleeping there. The memory so vivid for he spent the night simply watching her breath. And oh the way she turned when she slept, tossing as though she were having a nightmare. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, and he did. There was never any intention of sleeping with her... he simply held her until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and fell asleep beside her. Reluctantly letting his grip of her go as sleep took him. She was the beautifully crafted sculpture and he was her mold. There was no denying the way she fit perfectly in his arms.

'_What is this feeling'_ Pacing back and forth across his room he tried to make sense of what was going on. Frustrated he laid down. There was simply no time for this nonsense. However images of her in his arms wearing nothing but a bra and panties wouldn't leave no matter how hard he tried. When he thought about sakura he felt something he never felt before. Naruto had taught him a valuble lesson, that made him who he is today. He taught him how to love and cherish the people important to him, and with that lesson he became kazekage. Sakura... She was teaching him something else. She was teaching him how to love. The kind of love that can only be shared between two people. He was sure he wasn't In love with her... But feelings like these had to be the foundation on which love grew. That much he was sure. Lost in thought it took him a minute to hear the light tapping on his door.

"Come in kankuro." He didn't even bother too look as his big brother walked into his room and sat down

"No please kazekage kick back and relax the village will run itself." Kankuro laughed at his sarcasm but Gaara simply glanced in his direction

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see if you had any spare A or B rank missions lying around. I'm bored as hell."

"Dont you have a hobbie" Gaara sat up staring at his brother who smiled.

"Of course I have a hobbie, Who do you think upgrades these puppets, now I gotta murder me some rouge ninja or something and try them out."

"Killing is not a game kankuro." Gaara stood and crossed the room to his desk. Quickly he shuffled through a stack of papers and pulled one out.

"I know I know lil bro, I'm only kidding. Jeez lighten up." Gaara ignored the remark and handed him a sheet of paper.

"It's a D-ranked mission. Enjoy"

"D-ranked!?"

"Theres a party in a few weeks, I'd like you alive and there." Pissed Kankuro turned to leave.

"I swear I get absolutely no respect"

"Or pussy" Gaara smirked at his comment and turned towards the window.

"Oh Yea, the one time you tell a decent joke it's directed at me. Great" Kankuro turned and walked angrily towards the door. Gaara's Mind didn't even hesistate to return to images of sakura. Her beautiful smiling face, her Almost naked body completely against his. This mental obsession was killing him.

"Kankuro" The older boy stopped and half turned

"What"

"Do you happen to know where Sakura is"

"Pfft yea, At that spa Temari had custom made for herself. They've been there for a good while though, if they left on time. Knowing Temari they probably left earlier than necessary." Kankuro assumed the conversation was finished and left.

Gaara was leaving his room, before he even fully made up his mind. He was going to find sakura, what he was going to do when he found her he didn't know, but he needed to see her. As if it would confirm a hypothosis he had buried in the deepest chamber of his heart.

* * *

Unfortunately the spa was on the other side of the town, but it gave him sometime to think about what he was going to do. He had no idea no reason for why he was still moving with no plan in mind. He felt impulsive. So unlike him, but acting on impulse was exhilerating. To be so moved by someone that he'd act without thinking. All so he could see her face. Gaara didn't stop to greet anyone, though he knew he should've. He felt the curious stares on him, but they no longer bothered him. Over time he became accoustomed to the constant awe annoyed even that after having met and spoke with these people on several different occasions they all still treated him like royalty. Thats one thing that irritated him. People feeling obligated to treat him the way they do. Hanging on his every word just because he was kazekage.

Pushing those thoughts aside he focused on the space decreasing between him and the spa. He was so close. He thought back to the note he found under his door, the gesture was so odd, childish even, but he was touched. Moved by the fact he affected her life. Not because he was Kazekage. Just because he was him, saying what he thought. He was relieved as well that she changed her mind about the party. That night she would be his, entirely. Least thats what he saw between couples at parties. Always mingling with people together.

Smiling at himself he thought about how different he was. He was Gaara of the Desert. Fealess, strong, and here he was crumbling slowly in the palms of a girl he barely knew. Gaara reached the Spa just in time to see Sakura and Temari leaving. He stood there watching her. As if sensing his presence she turned to him, she seemed to do a double take making sure she was seeing the right thing, and then she smiled as if she was delighted to see him. She was happy because he was there, not because of his social status, not because of any accomplisment he made, just because he was gaara. She smiled only at him.

It all happened to fast, his heart acted on it's own and soon he found himself kissing her. Selfishly he crushed her body to his. Despite his lips pressed so firmly to her, he heard her gasp. He didn't care what caused it, he couldn't stop kissing her. Parting her lips with his own he slipped his tounge into her mouth, tasting her. She was so sweet, so addicting. Momentarily he pulled away from her studying her face. Her breathing was heavier, and her breath smelled sweet and was cool agasint his skin. Her eyes weren't on his they were staring at his lips and filled with lust, She wanted this, that much he knew for sure.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him back to her. Her eager lips kissed him so intensly. She was like a drug, intoxicating him to the point he forgot where he was, who he was. The hand he left resting on her back twisted into her long pink hair, deepening the possibilites of their kiss as he forced her closer. His free hand slid to the curve of her ass and gripped it hard pressing his growing erection into her waist.

It wasn't until Temari made her company aware to them did Gaara have enough strength and composure to pull away, and even as he did it hurt to seperate himself from her. The look on her face begged for him to continue kissing her but he had to stop now before he made to big of a scene. It was bad enough over half the women in the spa filed out along the steps gawking like much more annoying forms of papparazzi. He pressed his lips gently to hers one last time and stroked the side of her face with the tip of this thumb.

"I will see you later" He whispered into her ear.

"Gaara dont leave me now" the way she begged for him to stay was simply irresistable.

"I'll see you later" With that he left, he had to she was so tempting, but he needed to think. He needed to know if this was a good idea.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is simply Sakura's point a view + a little more. :)

Tell me what you think

READ&&REVIEW3

Thanks everyone who did.

* * *

Sakura and Temari changed back into their day cloths after their final massage finished. Sakura dressed in front of the mirror loving the change that seemed to take over.

"Told you these spa's were amazing' Temari stated beside her while pulling her jeans up. Sakura noted the change in wardrobe

"You look good in jeans" she complimented playfully checking her out. Temari pretended to walk down a runway making Sakura laugh.

"I'd wear them more often but it's rare I get a day to myself. It's always so busy around here"

"What are you talking about, I've done one thing this entire time I was here"

"Yea that one thing was amazing though, this entire village would be in distress if the full course of the illness played out. Besides the second semester at the academy doesn't start for another two weeks."

"Thats a relief. Back in konoha it was always work work work. This is sort of like a vacation."

"Lucky you" Temari pouted at the unfair advantages sakura had.

"Ohh next week sometime we have to go dress shopping for the party"

"Alright, I need something to wear anyway. Speaking of which Tsunade told me to pack light, Well I did and my few pair of cloths have run out."

"Oh Yay!! I'll get you some in no time dont worry." Temari clapped excitedly probably turning Sakura into a living barbie doll in her head.

After they finished dressing and fixing their hair, they walked the halls of the spa till they were back in the main lobby.

"Sakura, Wait here while I check us out." Sakura nodded and leaned against the wall opposite the exit. A woman in front of her wore a crimson red scarf. The same color of gaara's hair. Sakura shook her head thuroughly annoyed. Thoughts of Gaara haunted the crevices of her imagination all day. Wearing her patients thin. Everything was a reminder of something he possesed.

Sakura was sure her feelings for Gaara surpassed that of friendship. In such a short time he managed to change her way of looking at things. Sasuke truly was insignifican't compared to Gaara's seductive bad boy-yet still a good guy personality. Multiple fantasy's of Gaara taking advantage of her on his bed blossomed in her head. Making her blush anytime someone spoke to her, feeling as though her thoughts were on display.

Sakura didn't notice her eyes were still on the crimson red scarf, and the woman wearing it locked eyes with her.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" The woman asking politely. Sakura snapped back to reality trying her best to shake the thoughts of Gaara away.

"Sorry no, Simply started day dreaming." The woman smiled gently at her

"Dont worry I do that all the time. Specially on days like these when your body becomes so relaxed. It's easy to drift off."

"Thats True" Temari appeared at her side then gesturing for them to leave. The woman watched intently smiling everytime sakura looked at her.

"Well It was nice talking" Sakura began " You're scarf is beautiful by the way" Temari led her to the exit. She noticed the amount of women in the lobby considerably decreased since when they came in.

"And you said you weren't into this kind of thing" Temari teased swatting her playfully on the arm.

"That was until I got that massage." Sakura giggled with her. The air that hit her face was refreshing as she emerged from the spa. Temari was suggesting a good place for them to go eat when sakura spotted Gaara not to far away.

"Hey theres Gaara" temari said following Sakuras gaze. Flustered Sakura smiled wondering if he could tell the difference in her complexion.

"I wonder if he's looking--" Temari was cut off as Gaara appeared inches from the leaf shinobi.

Sakura gasped as he pulled her to him, and forced his lips on to hers. Sakura couldn't fight him off, she didn't even want to try. Willingly she let her body become submissive as his tounge crept curiously inside her

. All to soon he pulled away. It hurt her to have his soft delicate lips parted from her own. Eventually she couldn't take it pulling him closer she kissed him deeply. In this moment he was making her his own. Who was he to her but a man she cured on a mission.

She knew nothing about him, and yet he was everything she was. As if their souls were already eternally intwined and their mind and body simply needed to catch up

As He gripped her hair and squeezed her ass she felt the area between her legs dampen. Feeling his erection pressed so closely to her body she had to try harder not to moan. She loved being there with him, like this even if they were being watched. Unfortunately Temari interrupted and Gaara pulled his lips away from hers. Pressing them to her ear his husky voice spoke softly in her ear

"I will see you later" He whispered biting gently on her earlobe before pulling away to look at her face. Although his mind seemed made up Sakura couldn't just let him leave.

"Gaara dont leave me now" She new deep down this moment probably only consisted of lust, but her body would give itself to him if only he asked.

"I'll see you later" He repeated the rough shakiness of his voice pleased sakura, it was evident she wasn't the only one affected. Before she got the chance to plead any further with him he disappeared instantly. The expression on Temari's face was reassurance it wasn't just a dream. Hers and the rest of the women in the salon that whispered silently amonst each other. No doubt would sakura be the gossip of the week.

Temari continued to stare. Shocked.

"Just what the hell was that" she began placing her hands on her hips. It appeared the interrogation had begun. Sakura shook her head everything seemed like such a blur.

"I dont know... You're brother just..." How could she tell Temari that her bother just connected with her in way she didn't think possible. This blonde sand shinobi would probably only luagh.

"I SAW what my brother did. Need I remind you I had front row seats." Sakura blushed and stared down at the ground.

"I didnt know he was going to do that."

"Svakura, Being his big sister I dont really care if you guys hook up. However I suggest watching your back" Temari said nodding her head towards the pack of women still gossiping behind them. "I bet their thinking of a way to disect you and figure out your secrets." Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled the girl along. Despite everything that happened she was starving.

Sakura didn't pay much attention as Temari pointed out delicious places to eat. It didn't seem like temari wanted her opinion anyway. She was simply talking aloud so Sakura wouldn't feel left out. The pink haired left ninja's head was elsewhere. This time she encouraged the multiple images of Gaara to flash into her head. Yet at the same time she worried what consequences may follow.

Touching her finger to her lips she tried to relive the kiss, and though she could vividly describe each movement nothing, absolutely nothing could ever be better, or even close to, the kiss itself.


	14. Chapter 14

Temari and Sakura said their good byes as they went down different hallways of the mansion. It was no question that sakura was going to visit Gaaras room tonight. That decision was made the moment he told her he'd see her later.

Not wanting to rush the night Sakura walked slowly retracing the choices that brought her to this very day. Despite her sudden interest in Gaara, the memories of sasuke were still a tender part of her that weren't going to be easily let go.

Maybe tomarrow she'd write Tsunade and her friends a letter updating them on her stay. Hinata was probably worried. She'd inform Tsunade that Suna trusted Konoha enough to allow her access throughout the mansion despite the security risk it could pose. Tsunade would never be as trustworthy it's just who she was, however I'm sure the gesture would please her.

Sakura turned the final hallway approaching Gaaras door. This was the moment she was thinking about all day. What was going to happen in there tonight between her and him? Even though her body filled with lust, and passion she was still only a vrigin and she was nervous. Temari mentioned him bringing other to women to bed before, so that means one of them would have experience even still she wondered if she was ready to give up that part of her.

It took her a minute to gather the courage to knock on his door. She could hear his body moving just on the other side waiting as his footsteps moved closer. The door never opened but sakura could hear his voice clearly from the other side.

"Good evening sakura." She could hear the weight of his body rest casually against the door. She was confused, why didn't he just open the it?

"Gaara, can I come in?" she spoke softy, trying to sound seductive.

"I dont think that would be a good idea." He replied. Sighing as though she was boring him.

"You..you said..." embarrassed she tried to think of the right words to say

"I know what I said Sakura, I changed my mind." The harsh calmness of his voice burned into her flesh.

"I thought you wanted me, didn't you feel anything earlier."

"I can't afford distractions like these, not in my position. I have other obligations to dwell on" He leaned away from the door and slid it open. She stared at him in horror desperately hoping this was just a dream. " I have alot of work to do before nightfall sakura, Please leave." Anger built up in the pit of her stomach, she clenched her fist and stared down at the ground.

"So just like that your tossing me aside"

"Goodbye sakura" He began sliding the door closed but her hand caught it and shoved it back.

"So you took a little taste and decided you didn't like it huh?" He didn't answer, that infuriated her more. "I'm not a god damn piece of fruit on display, you can't just throw yourself at me to see whether you'd like it or not. "

"I assure you it was nothing like that. I acted on impulse. I'm sorry"

"You enjoyed kissing me Gaara, I know you felt the same way I did." He broke their gaze and looked towards the wall beside him.

"I dont want to talk about this anymore, it's best if we dont pursue something that will end badly."

"Why does it have to end badly"

"I dont know what I was thinking before sakura, Now I realize I have an entire village that needs me on me toes not messing around with this" It was quiet as sakura absorbed his words and contemplated them.

Slowly straightening her figure, her attitude changed as if she found the situation humorous. She laughed lightly and stared at him, a casual smirk rested apon her lips, but never touched her eyes.

"You know, Gaara" Sakura purred darkly, her eyes pierced into his forcing him not to look away. She took a step forward into his room, he didn't budge. Placing her head gently on his shoulder and kissing his neck lightly she continued. "I dont know whats worse, A pathetic medical shinobi dwelling on the past letting her sorrow eat her alive or..." She pulled away from him the grim smile that painted her face a moment before was gone.

"A Hipocritical coward who uses pitiful excuses to hide the fact that he doesnt have what it takes to satisfy a woman. Physically and emotionally. " sakura gave him one last glance before turning and heading for her room. She heard him slide his door closed and chocked back a sob.

She couldn't cry now. She wouldn't cry at all. Deep down she knew this was going to happen. Rejection followed her whereever she went. Sighing she opened her door and stripped out of her day cloths. Replacing them with a long tight pink t-shirt and her favorite bunnie slippers. She had to distract herself somehow and so she figured she'd get those letters done.

she set out two blank pieces of paper and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Quickly she reread their letters then set them aside to write her own.

_Tsunade. _

_I'll be accompanying the Kazekage to the event. Please send A few of my friends atleast._

_Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru. I think they will suffice. Please consider it. _

_Everythings going well down here. I guess. I dont start teaching for another 2 weeks. _

_Strictly Vacation and nothings wrong with that _

_Sakura. _

She folded that letter as neatly as she could and put it in a envelope addressed to the Hokage of konoha. Then she started on her next one.

_Hey Guys._

_I Miss you, so much. People here are great but nothing like you guys. Hinata you'll be happy to know I went to a spa and well I enjoyed it._

_Sorry this is going to be so short I'm having a bad time right now and well I just wanted to distract myself. Theres a party in Suna in a few weeks_

_I asked Tsunade if you guys could be the representatives of konoha. I'm pretty sure she doesn't care. Write me A.s.a.p _

_Love Sakura_

Sakura finished the letter and set both of them next to the bed and laid down. Gaara was the first thing to come to mind. How could he play with her heart as if it were a shiny toy. She knew he wanted to pursue things with her, was he actually nervous? Impossible. She knew he wasn't misleading her. The way he held her when he first embraced her, that was something only a lover would do to someone they cared deeply for. Sighing she readjusted herself and snuggled into the pillow. It was barely after sunset but she figured the faster she went to sleep the sooner she could fully distract her mind from images of Gaara.

* * *

Floating comfortably on the edges of sleep sakura was interrupted as the villages intruder alarm sounded in the distance. Shooting up out of bed she ran to the window trying to see whatever she could.

_'Shit, too far up'_

Sakura didn't bother to change as she sprinted down the hallway, Cloths were the least bit of her concern, shinobi could be seriously injured she had to get to the hospital.

Turning down the final hallway she saw Gaara listening as two shinobi informed him of the current situation. She slowed to a walk and stopped to listen as well.

"A group of 3 infiltrated the village and critically injured 2 of the 6 shinobi patroling that area. ANBU has successfully captured 2 of the 3 intruders and are interogating them now. The third criminal ran. He's most likely outside of the gate but we've sent out a search team to scan the entire village regardless." Sakura interrupted them capturing the eye of all three men who seemed to finally see her outfit.

"the other 4 shinobi patroling what happened to them."

"A-hh They only recieved minor injuries but are still being held at the hospital."

"Alright I'll head over there and give whatever help I can." Sakura spun around on her foot and took a step for the door. Gaara caught her arm and turned her back

"It's possible the 3rd intruder is still out there, your clearly not dressed for battle."

"I have no intention of fighting. I'm heading to the hospital now let go." Gaara didn't listen to her command he simply tightened the grip on her and pulled her closer.

"You'll stay at the mansion where it's safe. The medical ninja here are quite skilled. Go back to your room"

"There are hundreds of villagers out there wearing the same attire as myself. Save your worry for them, their your people. I'm a shinobi of the leaf i'm none of your concern." The words seemed to sting him as his eyes widened in shock.

"Stay here" He growled.

"Fine" she ripped her arm away from his with more force than necessary and stormed back up the hallway

_'Just who the hell does he think he is, playing with my emotions and thinking he can control me.' _Sakura resisted the urge to smash every piece of artwork in the hallway. Violent fantasies of ripping the large picture of Gaara that hung above a doorway were filling the crevices of her imagination when she caught a glimpse of a balcony about three stories up.

_'Perfect' _She ran towards it and jumped carelessly over the edge. This height was nothing. She left herself free fall for over half of the way down before connecting her feet to the building and running the rest of the way. Despite the time of night it was she could clearly see the hospital lit up not to far from the mansion.


	15. Chapter 15

As Sakura neared the hospital, she noticed a large group of villagers clearing the path for a stretcher. Another shinobi must have gotten injured. Sakura pushed past the people and stopped just as the second stretcher went by. Bad news for this one the only time they cover a face is when the person is dead.

"What happened" asked sakura to an elderly woman beside her.

"Ohh Temari must have went after the intruder.. she was on the first stretcher.. she seems badly hurt." The woman seemed to be on the brink of tears. Sakura fought the urge to stop and comfort.

"Who's on the second stretcher"

"The intruder most likely. Your that medical ninja from the konoha aren't you?" The womans eyes lit with hope

"Yes"

"Please go help temari, save her" Sakura nodded and fought her way to the hospital doors. She pushed herself forward until she caught up with Temari's stretcher, and ran along side the medical nins into the hospital. She turned to Temari and saw the blonde shinobi staring up at her.

"Sakura" She whispered. She smiled despite the pain that followed.

"Dont talk Temari, I'm going to work on you myself I swear we'll have you fixed in no time." She turned her attention to the medical nins beside her

"Once we get her to an empty room I'll need you to quickly prep her for surgery."

"Right" They shouted in unison.

* * *

Sakura waited impatiently as they gave her two doses of Anesthetics. Once they were finished Sakura moved in and analyzed her body finding all the locations that she needed to work on first.

" Alright we need to move quickly it appears she suffered a critical blow to the abdomen. Theres quite of bit of internal bleeding but the fact that she's still concious is sure to be a definite recovery. Theres a severe stab wound near her shoulder one of you began healing that. Lets get this done"

Sakura stationed her body next to Temari and held her hand out.

"Scalpel"

Obediently a nurse handed her the instrument and she began slicing open the area just above the injury. It would be alot more efficient if she started healing at the direct point. She handed the knife back to the nurse and placed her hands just above the wound and began healing. She didn't bother looking at the nurse as she spoke.

"Despite our healing we'll need to replace the lost blood, It will increase her recovery rate. Bring up Kankuro and Gaara's medical files see if any of them are a match. She'll need a blood Transfusion soon as were done."

"yes Ma'am" The nurse disappeared quickly and sakura scanned the rest of the body as the medical shinobi healed it.

"Keep your chakra steady," She directed her head to the medical ninja healing the second largest wound. By the look on his face she could tell he was new. "Maintain a constant flow, irregular amounts of chakra can prolong the healing process and wear you out. Just relax she'll be fine."

Sakura finished the internal healing and removed the pins that held Temari's flesh out of the way. Letting the skin gently fall back in place she put her hands back over the area and began healing again. This should only be a matter of seconds. Glancing around she could see the other medical nins were either finishing or just finishing just as she was. The nurse from earlier returned carrying a clipboard.

"She's type AB and so is Kankuro. Gaara is type O which would suffice but kankuro's already donating the blood it should be ready in no time."

"I'm quite certain you guys can handle that. I'll go see if I can help anywhere else." Sakura left the room and walked aimlessly down the hallway. A receptionist gave her a list of patients she could check on since a good handful of the medical shinobi were occupied in the critcal care unit, but that only took her all of 40 minutes to accomplish.

Sakura bent to take a drink of water from the fountain, she was slightly exhausted but she didn't want to leave until everything was stabilized.

"Sakura" A mild voice sounded beside her. Standing up she glanced to the side and saw Gaara crossed armed staring disapprovingly at her.

"Gaara" she mimicked unaffected by his stare.

"I thought I told you to stay at the mansion."

"I changed my mind"

"Go home"

"Can't for another semester" she said sarcastically

"You know what I mean"

"You know instead of being a jerk you could try thanking me for saving your sister" Gaara eyes widened and he spoke a little more frantically

"Temari is hurt?" He turned to go down the hallway but sakura grabbed his arm

"she was but I took care of it, Kankuro came in and donated the blood she needed." Sakura informed him letting go of his arm as he relaxed

"Thank you." He said quietly staring down at the ground.

"You're welcome" She said bitterly before turning her back to him. Walking away from him proved to be pointless as he followed her. "Can I help you" She said glancing over her shoulder.

"Yes actually" She turned around annoyed and crossed her arms.

"What"

"When I ask you to do something, Do it."

"Still with this? I'm a medical ninja, I devoted my life to healing those in need. I can't simply turn my back on my purpose because you dont want to live with regret if something happens to me." Her words didnt even seem to penetrate him, throwing her hands up in defeat she turned to leave. Swiftly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back. Turning her to face him he rested his forehead lightly against hers.

"I just feel protective of you." Sakura's anger melted away the moment he pulled her to him but she didn't want to be that easily won over.

"Thats your problem" She said trying to keep her voice steady. Gaara laughed quietly and tilted his head up kissing her gently on the forehead.

"I guess it is."

"Why...?" Confused he pulled away a bit to stare at her.

"What?"

"Your moodswings are going to give me whiplash."

"You were right."

"About?"

"I'm afraid I wont be able to make you happy. Nervous that maybe we're taking things to fast. I've never been in a relationship before."

"I haven't really either" She laughed, embarrassed at the confession.

"Sakura, lets take things slow. get to know each other"

"Okay" She nodded, she wouldn't pretend to be mad anymore he was just so irresistable. "I promise I wont let you get behind on your work"

"Deal" He smiled again and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sakura yawned then blushing as she finished

"I'm sorry" She smiled "I guess i'm a little tired"

"The threat inside the village has been taken care of. You can walk back to the mansion now"

"Come with me?" She offered

"I would but I need to Check on Temari" Sakura couldn't argue with that.

"Alright I'll see you later then" He loosened his grip around her waist and watched her as she left.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura sniffed the roses that were placed outside her door early that morning. Gaara could be such a softie. She smiled and turned back to her work. She figured she'd better use alot of her free time to prep for the classes she'd be teaching in two weeks. Later that day she had a date with Gaara. They weren't together officially but it was a better start then any. She couldn't wait to tell Hinata and Ino. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in" she called. She watched curiously as the door slide open and Gaara stepped inside. He was carrying a basekt of some kind and the contents could be smelled from where she was sitting. Her mouth watered at the aroma. In his other hand he had a stack of papers and a few pens.

"Mmm whats that" she questioned.

"Temari told you were working on your classes... I assumed you forgot to feed yourself" Sakura smiled innocently

"Shutup, I swear I was just about to go get something to eat"

"Right" He shut the door behind him and made his way to the table where she sat. As he set the basket down she peeked in side smiling. Gaara carefully took the hot pot out of the basket and placed it on the table.

"Ohhh nabe dish! what is it" She watched as he removed the makeshift lid he had put on it.

"Have you ever eaten Sukiyaki before?" He asked taking another container out he took the lid of this one to reveal a small bowl of raw egg. He sat down and took out a pair of chopsticks for himself and for her. She watched him curiously as he picked up a piece of thinn sliced meat and dipped it into the egg before eating it.

"Try it." He encouraged. Hesitantly she copied his movements only she snagged a mushroom instead. Carefully she placed the raw egg covered mushroom in her mouth and chewed slowly. It was actually really good.

"Wow, that was unexpected. she said helping herself to another one." He smiled at her pleased with the answer and continued eating with her.

"So you like it?" He asked his voice seemed shaky.

"Yea, your cooks are really good. I should give them a tip"

"I made it" he said quietly.

"I mean they always make really good dishes....wait what?" She asked finally understanding what he said

"I made it"

"No way?" Sakura smiled playfully "The Fearless kazekage cooks in his spare time, how cute"

"It's a hobbie. You could say. Lots of people have them"

"Well you are one hell of a cook"

"Thank you" Sakura looked at the stack of papers beside the basket

"What are those for" she said nodding her head in the direction. He followed her gaze before speaking

"I cant seem to get anything done always wondering what your doing. So I'll work in here with you.. If you dont mind" She stared down at her papers blushing

"Sure thats okay with me"

"I also wanted to ask you a few questions"

"Okay shoot" Sakura wiped her mouth with the napkin before picking up a thinn slice of meat.

"Whats your favorite color."

"Guess" He sighed at her response.

"I hope you dont say that to all my questions"

"and if I do"

"I'll simply have to force them out of you." He replied, confident as though he had tricks up his sleeve she didn't know about.

"How would you do that." She challenged, she rose from the table and went to go get her slippers since her feet were getting cold. When she turned back around he was right there. Staring at her.

"Stop staring at me like that" she teased swatting him playfully on the arm.

"Then tell me your favorite color" He pushed her back against a wall and bent his lips to hers. Only centimeteres from her face sakura blushed and smiled.

"Guess" She breathed and then he kissed her.

* * *

**Warning: Explicit Content below. For anyone opposed to sexual situations inside a story I suggest skipping to the next chapter. =) For anyone else. Enjoy.**

* * *

Winding his hands eagarly around her he pushed their bodies closer. Sakura traced his lip playfully with her tounge. Kissing him was probably the best thing she'd ever done in her whole entire life. Their tounges seemed to work perfectly together as they fought passionately inside their mouths. Sakura pulled one of her arms from around his neck and slide her hand down to his pants, rubbing him gently until she felt his hard-on growing in her palm.

"Sakura" he purred sending chills down her spine. "We're supposed to be taking things slow"

"Dont worry, we can take our time" she smiled between kisses then gasped as he picked her up and set her on a counter not to far away. She didn't struggle as his hands un buttoned the pants Temari bought her and pulled them down to her ankles. Impatiently she kicked them the rest of the way off. Sliding his hands hungrily up her body he slide her shirt off in one quick motion and tossed it to the floor.

"Gaara" She moaned as he rubbed his index finger along her slit increasing the wetness of her panties. He buried his face into her chest biting gently at the exposed fleshed just outside her bra. Still stroking the tender area between her legs Gaara used his free hand to unhook the bra and watched as sakura pulled it off the rest of the way. Seeing her almost fully naked was nearly unbearable. She was beyond beautiful, pulling her hair out of the it's loose pony tail he admired the way it fell down her shoulders barely past her dark pink nipples. Despite her carrer path her skinned remained soft and un scarred. The uneven moans escaping her soft flawless lips set Gaara's growing erection on fire.

Sakura lifted herself as he pulled at the fabric of her panties allowing him to take them off. Sitting completely undressed in front of him wasn't as nerve wrecking as she thought it would be. She was comfortable despite her lack of attire and she didnt feel the need to try and cover anything. His expression and husky breathing made it evident he liked what he saw.

Sliding his down the length of her body he effortlessly located her entrance and rubbed his finger across it. Finding her bud of nerves he massaged her hard clit between his fingers in a circular motion and was rewarded by a string of moans. Bit by Bit he pushed a single finger inside noticing that it was tight... Too tight.

"Sakura" he began moving his mouth to her ear "Have you ever been with a man before" Unable to catch her breath she shook her head as he continued to work his finger inside her. He pulled his finger back then studying her. She opened her eyes and looked back him. He face seemed extremely pleased.

"So I'll be your first" It wasnt a question but a statement. Sakura couldn't wait any longer she wanted to feel him deep inside her. To experience her first oragasm. She grabbed his waist and pulled him closer tugging impatiently at his pants. Gaara smirked and pulled them down for her. Not missing a beat she gripped the fabric of his shirt and ripped it clean of his body. This seemed to excite him even more. Lifting her from her place on the counter he brought her to bed and laid her down.

Sakura rested comfortably on her back as Gaara readjusted himself between her legs.

_'This is it' _She told herself, the moment she would no longer be a virgin, Nervously she waited but the expected penetration didn't come. Instead she felt Gaara kiss her neck tenderly.

"Please..." She managed, She couldn't take much more she needed him so bad. His voice aligned itself with her ear

"We're taking things slow, remember" His voice became distant as he kissed his way down her chest, her abdomen, up her thighs and back down. Arching her back she gasped as his tounge licked forcefully across her slit.

"Gaa.." She tried to say his name but the pleasure became to much and she threw her head back surrendering to it. His tounge plunged deep inside her as his fingers began rubbing forcibly on her clit. Sakura moaned loudly as her body was worked towards it's first oragasm. Pulling away he smiled up at her.

"Sakura, you taste... so good" His breathing was heavy although sakura hadn't done much. She was pulled from her brief thoughts as he pushed his finger back inside her. It was uncomfortably at first as he stretched her but soon she found herself working her hips against him forcing his finger deeper. Pulling away he moved his body back up till his face was just above hers and kissed her passionately as he slid two fingers past her moist. She gasped between their kiss as he moved his fingers more carelessly inside her. Soon she found herself gripping him tightly before releasing her fluids onto his hand.

The feeling was amazing, Panting she relaxed her body as he pulled his fingers away.

"I'm not done" He purred between their kiss. Realization hit her when she saw him tugging off his boxers. Sucking gently on her nipples gaara waited as her mood was regenerated. Slowly he traced the her entrance with his tip before thrusting his length deep inside her. The warm tightness of her drove him insane with desire, but he waited as he saw her wince in pain.

Sakura did the best she could to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks. The pain was incredible.

"It will get better" He promised and waited allowing her to adjust to his size before pulling out slowly and then thrusting back in. Despite the pain that followed the next few thrusts inside her Sakura soon found out that he wasn't lying. Eventually she was begging for him to continue ordering him to move faster or harder.

Spreading her legs as far as he could he pushed deeper inside her working his hips with hers as she roughly pushed back.

Feeling her second oragasm approaching sakura dug her nails into his flesh and arched her back. Responding to her movements Gaara became rougher shoving himself harder insider he. He was close to.

Sounds of delight became louder as they neared their climax and released simultaneously. Gaara Collasped ontop of her, trying to catch his breath before gently pulling out and rolling over.

Sakura savored the few moments of pleasure that still tingled between her legs before rolling over and snuggling into his chest. He bent his neck and kissed her forehead affectionately.

"Sakura" He whispered. Her sleepy eyes forced themselves to look up at him.

"Hmm?" She mumbled back

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Red" She admitted in defeat, she could feel the soft chuckle rumble through the chest she laid on. "Shutup" was the last thing she managed before she surrendered to the exhaustion and let sleep take her.


	17. Chapter 17

It was just nearing sunset when Sakura woke up. The different area's of the room brought back memories of her afternoon making her blush. Frantically she turned over to see that Gaara was gone. A wave of disappointment washed over her. She noticed a note sitting neatly on the pillow he used early and picked it up.

_Sakura, _

_This afternood was amazing. I wish I could be here when you wake up_

_However I have a meeting to attend. I'll see you when I can. _

_Gaara. _

Setting the letter aside Sakura thought of what she could do to pass the time. She figured a nice hot shower was in order so she rose from her bed and went to gather her things. Wincing at the stinging sensation between her legs sakura cursed gaara, then adjusted the water and got in.

The heat of the shower soothed the pain she was having and she stayed there until the water ran cold.

Stepping out of the shower she heard a loud knock at the door.

"Just a moment" She called wrapping herself up in a towel. She glanced in a mirror that hung conveniently next to the door and did the best she could to make herself look presentable. Sliding the door open she was hoping to find Gaara but instead she came face to face with matsuri, the kind girl who showed her to the greenhouse her second day in suna.

"Matsuri.. Hi" the girl smiled polietly and handed her a card and another red rose.

"Gaara" she said quietly smiling as she accepted the gifts. Matsuri looked confused

"These aren't from the Kazekage"

"Then who?" Sakura closed her eyes trying to think who it could be sending her such a gift.

"All I know is he's a really cute shinobi from Konoha, and he asked you to meet him at the tavern closest to the entrance of the village."

"Thats odd? Konoha you say.." Sakura pushed the thought aside and went to her nightstand. She grabbed the letters she wrote a few nights ago tossing the one to her friends in the trash, she'd write them a better one later, and handed it to matsuri.

"This is to the hokage, make sure it's sent asap." The short haired girl nodded and Sakura thanked her one more time before saying goodbye.

Closing the door she closed her eyes and leaned against it. Just who could this be from. Reluctantly she crossed the room and put the flower in the vase she used for the ones Gaara had given her. Then she seated her self comfortably at the table The design on the card could be romantic but seeing as it wasn't from Gaara, the picture of the rose woven around a single heart seemed utterly tacky and original in her eyes. She flipped the card open and found about a page of it full with writing.

_Dear sakura_

_I havent been able to stop thinking about you_

_since I heard you were leaving town. I know I said there could be nothing between us but_

_maybe I was wrong. You've Grown and matured alot more than I expected. _

_Please meet me tonight._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Sakura let the card slip from her hands and hit the floor. This couldnt be happening. Not when she was finally finding solid, stable ground with Gaara. Anger replaced the content feeling she had woken up with. He had no business interferring with her life. Granted he didn't know of Gaara but she'd tell him. And she'd tell him where he could stick his hopeful wishing.

Quickly she rummaged through her new wardrobe insearch of something sexy and seductive. She'd butter him up and then reject him. It was perfect.

Sakura picked out a long sleeve black shirt that was low cut in the front, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and high heeled boots that reached just below her knee. She never dressed like this before but glancing in the mirrior she realized she looked alot better then most of the girls in ino's magazine.

Sakura let her previously dried hair tumble down her shoulders and back and styled it. She didn't want to waste to much time so she settled for only eyeliner and mascara.

Clumsily she looped the black belt through her pants as she closed the door behind her. She had to get this done before Gaara's meeting was over. She had no idea when he left, infact for all she knew his meeting could be over with and he was heading this way now. The thought got her feet power walking and soon she found herself a good ways away from the mansion.

She understood that ignoring this invitation would please Gaara to no end. However this was something she had to do, an obligation she could finally get off her chest. No matter what happened sakura was sure of one thing. Her life was going to alter tonight, and this was the last time it was going to be sasuke's doing.

* * *

**Sorry for the insanely short chapter and the annoying cliff hanger. ): **

**Please Read and review. Let me know if I should even bother continuing!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

[[_**VioletRiot**_]]: _**Hey everyone, Just want you guys to know I appreciate all the support I'm getting, Granted I dont even have 20+ reviews, but everyones special and the people that have read my story and reviewed I want to personally thank you. You've been very inspirational. **_

_**Just want everyone to know I've been having a tad bit of writers block, This is the third re-write of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review if you read it, I dont care if it's anonymous (: Let me know if I'm pleasing you guys. **_

_**Also, This story only has maybe 4-5 chapters left, but thats because I'm going to make them all roughly this long. I've already started on another GaarxSaku Oneshot, and another full story like this one. I love GAARA ;) ALSO I'm going to be writing a Twilight fic soon. SO make sure you check that out if you you love the twilight series. **_

_**Oh shoot, I'm rambling ): Okay Okay, I'll alow you to read now.....Not...... NO kidding you may read....ONLY if you promise to review.... **_

_**That means you.... yes I know what your thinking... You think I will never know if you dont review....BUT I WILL. OKAY my authors note is going to be longer than the chapter. LOL**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS3**_

* * *

_'This has to be it' _Sakura stopped abrubtly outside of the tavern nearest the front entrance of the village and took two deep breaths. Closing her eyes she nearly got run down by a drunk man stumbling recklessly out of the tavern. Quickly she stumbled out of his way, and leaned against the side of the building. Desperately she hoped Sasuke hadn't seen her. She wasn't ready just yet. Resting her head against the woodwork sakura closed her reluctantly letting flashbacks of their last visit in her head.

Those weren't to bad, heart warming really the way his blood curdling scream peeled the tacky wall paper off the walls, His once's handsome fast twisted in a bitter sweet mask of pain, and all thanks to her oh-so-generous healing. However images back farther than that she gasped. The pain of rejection was still tingling in her stomach.

_"Dont even speak. It's time I make things clear. There isn't and never will be anything between me and you. You're not my type. I can't stand girls who obsess over such idiotic things when theres so much they could be doing to help with the village. Girls who care more about physical appearance then exploring the actual mind. I like a challenge. You sakura. Are nothing interesting. You're simply a clone of what society calls attractive"_

Sakura clenched her fist and beat it gently against the tavern in frustration. His words didn't mean anything to her. It was the simple fact she devoted her sorry life to him in hopes of what? Becomming his groupie of a girlfriend. she hated herself for ever stooping so low. For risking the lives of her comrades, and neglecting them when it was actually them who needed her help, not Sasuke. She was foolish. She didn't deserve her rank as a jounin even though she knew she would never make the same mistake twice. Closing her eyes she did the best she could to push the tears building up in them back into her mind making a promise she'd let them fall later.

Unable to fully pull herself together the door the of the tavern slide open, Sasuke glanced at her a moment and smiled. It sent chills down her spine, not because of lust, but because of fear. Something about his dark eyes seemed evil, mischevious, untrustworthy. She stood frozen a moment trying to regain composure. then smiled back. Stepping to the side he motioned for her to join him in the tavern. Hesitantly she took a step forward. Into the tavern. The time was now.

* * *

Entering the building Sakura nearly coughed as the smoke from cigars and the scent of strong alcohol poluted her airwaves. Sasuke gently slid his to the crevice in her back pushing her past the admiring men, silently warning them that she was with him. Scandelous women sat nearly half naked in the laps of the men who chugged down sake without a moments thought. The bartender rested casually against the counter wiping a glass that already seemed to be clean. She wasn't sure where they were headed but walked onward as Sasuke steered her body down a long hallway probably to a private room you could reserve for friendly meetings between business men.

Wrapping his hand around her waist Sasuke stopped her just outside a room he purchased for the evening. Stepping inside she had to admit it was pretty romantic. Despite the small size of the room it was well decorated with a variety of plants and semi-lavish furniture. The walls were a dark shade of red with pink and white floral patterns. Paintings of women hung on the walls and Sakura stopped a moment to straighten one that was slightly crooked. Scolding herself that this was not the time to be analyzing the room.

There was only a small table in the room, and a few stands here and there supporting foriegn plants. To the far end of the room there were sliding doors. Sakura walked to them curious of what was on the other side. A small garden with a pond in the center of it was all she was could make out. It must have been more exquisite during the day because despite her love for the moonlight it didn't make this small area look too appealing, instead it looked scary, and made her shift uncomfortably.

"Sakura" The sound of his voice stung her ears like verbal poison. She cringed at the sound trying to remember her purpose here in the first place. Relaxing her shoulders she turned to him smiling.

"Sasuke" She purred. His grin must've meant he liked it, or he saw right through her sherade and found her to be even more pathetic than before. He motioned for her to sit opposite of him. Slowly she closed the space between them and knelt down just across from him at the table. A jug of sake and been placed on the table Sasuke poured them some and drank his slowly. As if waiting for something. He stared at her , his eyes hard to read. Sakura knew one thing though, this low cut shirt was getting more attention then she could handle and she was tempted to cross her arms.

"So..." She tried to make conversation, to jump start her plan and get it in motion. Something at least, anything was better than his intense stare. "What brings you to suna?" The question seemed innocent enough. She figured it was a good start. He set his cup down in front of him and used his index finger to trace the top of it.

"Business. Something I clearly dont want to talk about while I enjoy my sake" His voice was meant to sound carefree, innocent even but Sakura wasn't fooled, the dominance in his voice leaked out. He wasn't stating that he didn't _want _to talk about it, he was saying _they weren't_ going to talk about it. she gulped slowly her plan might backfire.

"So then what shall we talk about" The venom in her voice was slipping out she had to the best she could to stay calm. '_Easy Sakura, you'll crush him in due time' _She reminded herself taking a sip of the sake. It was awful, she nearly spit it back out as soon as it entered. Sasuke saw her reaction and threw his head back laughing. She glared at him but despite their differences she had to laugh a little.

"Mind telling why you've never had sake before?" He asked playfully, his crooked smile suddenly affecting Sakura as her laughing lowered her gaurd. _'Shit, Sakura, stay focused this man has hurt you more than anything you've ever been through. You cannot fall for his stupid smiles' _. She grinned slightly while internally kicking herself in the fucking head.

"Theres alot of things I haven't done, Being a full time medical shinobi leaves little time for leisure, and the time I do get, i'd like to remember." She shook her head disgusted at the sake sitting in front of her "Besides it doesn't seem like I'm missing out on anything anyway. This is gross why do you even drink it." Her smiled faded as she met Sasuke's mournful gaze. His eyes were on the table top but his mind was far away seeing things she wasn't allowed to.

"It helps ease the pain after you kill someone." His voice was so sincere. In that moment he wasn't Sasuke anymore but a shinobi with one too many stories and whole lot of regret. She couldn't help but feel sympathetic for him, she was always sad when another medical teamed failed in reviving a patient. Sakura mentally stopped her urge to reach over and comfort him, she had to remind herself that this is what she wanted. She should have known she wasn't this heartless. The plan itself slipped from her mind and she assumed she'd get it over with and be on her way. Seeing the look on his face reminded her that he was human despite his flaws, and she would be no better than he if she played the same games he did.

She opened her mouth to speak as he vanished. His movements to quick for her to catch. Her eyes widened as she felt warm breath against her ear. _'How did he...' _ Quickly she slid away and faced him. Her back rested gently against the wall. His expression fell at her action and his once mournful expression turned to one of mild fury.

"Sakura, Why did you move?" He voice was louder than before, demanding an answer. She stared at him, at a loss of words. What did he think she was here for?

"Because, I wasn't comfortable with how you close you were to me" she spat, satisfied that she hid her worry. He slid closer to her smiling. Unsure of what to do she got to her feet and ran for the door. Too late a hand caught her ankle and yanked her back to the ground she twisted over just in time to see his figure lung on top of her.

"Sasuke get away from me" She screamed, his hand clamped down hard against her mouth. Her struggling seemed to be encouraging his behavior.

"Remember sakura, when you tried confessing your love to me" He purred darkly, leaning down and kissing her earlobe. " You looked so pathetic, so small and weak. So young...." His eyes traced the curves of her body making him lick his lips. "you've changed"

He removed his hand from his mouth as sakura stopped squirming her bright green orbs frozen solid with hate. He couldn't tell the difference, he was so used to her obsessing over him.

"Sakura, I think we can make something work. I'm willing to let you be my girlfriend If you'll give me something I want." Her brow scrunched up in confusion, did he honestly believe she still wanted to be his girlfriend. Did he really think so low of her. What of hers could he want anyway. That question forced her to play along for a bit.

"What do you want" She didn't bother controlling the venom anymore, specially not when she was looking at his smile. It was making her furious.

"Oh sakura, I want to make a real woman out of you, See you have something a girl can only give a man once. I want it, Infact I've always wanted it, I just had... more important things to do, and back then you weren't as ..." He paused searching for the right words to say. "Ah yes... you weren't as well developed, your are a medical ninja surely you know what I'm referring to."

She did alright, she nearly gagged she was so disgusted. She stared into his eyes searching for some sign of brain connectivity, because he was simply losing his mind if he though she was actually going to--

"So what do you say" he pressed snapping her out of her thoughts, he was obviously impatient. She smiled a bit, even laughed. His eyes watched her as she calmed herself and looked back at him...

"Sasuke'" She began, a grim smile crawling slowly onto her face. "Im going to tell you one time. Let go of me."

* * *

Gaara walked slowly up the steps of the mansion, the entire meeting to day was difficult to concentrate on having spent such an afternoon with one as beautiful as sakura. He wished it hadn't taken soo long but the matters were severely prolonged due to constant disagreement between council members. Lost in thought he still managed to step aside and catch matsuri who nearly tripped over her own feet.

"Watch were your going, "He told her kindly. She blushed and stared up at him He was just so gorgeous. He smirked at the young girl and turned to leave.

"Sakura's not in right now" She called catching his attention. Gaara had always been her secret crush, she didnt' want anything more but for him to marry her. She knew the idea was ridiculous since she was so young, but she was already a respected jounin, a protecter of Suna just like him. In her eyes she had more place by his side than some leaf shinobi, It only made sense.

"Excuse me?" He asked, curious about her outburst. How did she know thats where he was headed.

"I said sakura left. To meet up with another man." The words nearly made his heart stop. Surely Matsuri was confused.

"Who"

"Some leaf shinobi who was completing a mission, He made me bring her a card and a rose." Gaara gripped the fabric of his pants viciously trying to calm himself.

"Then what" His voice scared her, it was evident he was treading on the boundries of patience.

"She got dressed up really nice for him and went to meet him at the tavern near the entance of the village" She did the best she could to hid the mischeviously grin that wanted to work it's way to her lips thinking Gaara would be back in her grasp soon enough. Wrong. Expecting him to stay longer she gasped as he turned his back to her and headed up into the mansion.

He had to go to her room, he had to be sure.

Covering the distance between the entrance and the room on the opposite of the building 4 stories up was a matter of minutes for him. He roughly pushed back her door and found it vacant. She was gone. Scanning the room his eyes landed on a 90 degree angled paper resting comfortably against the leg of the wooden table. He crossed the room and picked it up, giving the cover but a moments thought. Slowly he read each word in the card anger building in his chest. How could she do this, In the same day they shared something special she runs off with sasuke...Uchiha.. The name burned his tounge as he mouthed it. There had to be some kind of explanation. Crinkling the paper in the palm of his hand he threw it across the room and stormed out.

Matsuri was there, blocking his path.

"Gaara dont go after her, what is she to this village but a visiter." The girl grabbed his shirt and stared up at him, gently he unhooked her fingers and pushed her away.

"Matsuri, step aside this doesn't concern you" Ignoring him she continued

"You dont need her, she clearly wants sasuke, she went after him right." Gaara couldn't control his temper and grabbed matsuri by the collar effortlessly he lifted her and let her fall to the floor beside him. To frightened to move she pulled her knees to her and watched as he walked away.

"EVEN IF SHE DOESN"T LEAVE YOU FOR SASUKE SHE WILL LEAVE YOU EVENTUALLY SHE'S FROM KONOHA YOU CAN NEVER BE---" That was the last thing he heard before he kicked out the nearest window and jumped out it. Anything was better then listening to Matsuri's voice right now. Running down the length of the building he did his best to calm his rage, this could be a simple mis-understanding. Sakura didn't seem the type to do something so ... so beneath her. Time would tell and gaara's impatient body pushed him along faster.

Reaching the location didn't take long, he roughly pushed back the door and scanned the area in search of her. The current coustomers jaws hung open, it was unlikely to find a man of his status waltzing into a low-life place like this. Ladies quickly scooted away from the laps of the wealthy men and did there best to try and woo him over. They should've known he didn't have such bad taste.

"A-hem Kazekage sir" The bartender smiled politely setting his glass cup on the counter. Gaara allowed only his eyes to linger over to the mans nervous figure. His patiences so close to being run dry.

"What" He answered his lifeless voice spooked the few woman closet to him and they moved away.

"Looking for someone?" He asked slowly, doing his best not to anger the kazekage. Gaara found this to be a helpful opportunity.

"A pink-haired wo-" He didn't even finish as thirty plus fingers pointed down a hallway in the far end of the room. He waited for the confirmation of the bartender though giving the nervous wreck his full attention.

"Yes she's here with a shinobi from the leaf, in the third room down the hallway." Gaara nodded and turned. Thats all he needed to know, she choose the leaf shinobi over him. She choose sasuke. Leaving the tavern he tried the best he could not to destroy it. He couldn't leave though his body wouldn't let him. Pacing, he tried to bring himself to some sort of decision.

By sakura's coming here she obviously wanted to restore the ruined relationship between her and sasuke, and as much as it hurt gaara to the point of violent rage. He had to face it. So why couldn't he leave this tavern, forget about her and go back to his boring days of paperwork. Least those days made sense. When his feelings were so easily understood. Now his emotions were going crazy and he didn't know what feeling meant what.

On the hand, by actually seeing her he might be proven wrong, or having her know that he knew would make it easier for her to just move on and be happy. It was frustrating. Slowly he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky. The sand whipped gently around his body, as the cool air blew fringes of his hair gently across his eyelashes.

_'Sakura....'_

* * *

Sasuke laughed loudly at her threat. Obviously unaffected. What was she to him but a pathetic girl who only wanted to obsess over him and make him happy. He didn't care about her personality, or her likes and dislikes, that much was obvious the moment he threw his self at her. She was nothing important to him, she never was and she never would be. Her plan of revenge failed the moment she thought it up.

_'Another failure' _She hated herself more for even bothering. Sasuke ripped the fabric of her shit in one swift motion revealing move of her clevage. He obviously wasn't taking no for an answer. Sakura gasped as the anger flooded her body. Grabbing his shirt collar she threw him through the glass window and watched as his body splashed gently into the pond. He was back before she could even move though slamming her roughly into the nearby wall. The dampness of his cloths seeped onto her skin make her shiver.

"Sakura I thought you wanted me, thats why you came wasn't it" His hand found her throat and gripped it. She shoved him hard taking advantage of his shocked state, and kicked him hard in the chest sending him slamming into the wall opposite of her. She knew this would be the perfect time to leave but the feeling of crushing him was becomming to tempting. She watched as he struggled to free himself from the indent in the wall.

"No, I came to tell you. I want nothing to do with you, and by the way, someone's already "turned me into a woman" She said mimicking his term for it. His eyes widened in shock, noo not shock something else.. something evil.

"Someone did what?" He said slowly. His voice was lethal and dramatic. Sakura wasnt bothered though, she looked him straight in the eye.

"Someone. Already. Turned. Me. Into. A. Woman." She said it slowly hoping each word stung him. He was frozen obviously lost in thought. "The feelings I had for you Sasuke, are nothing but a memory I do not wish to relive. The only reason I came here was to inform you that I moved on. " She grinned at the floor slowly bringing her eyes to him.

"You know, I used to think the world revolved around you Sasuke, really it was pathetic. I risked the lives of my friends just so you could steer clear of harms way. Im a sick person. Well, I used to be. I'm not the same girl you think I was, My body isn't the only things thats changed. My mind has changed, my likes and dislikes have changed. I Sakura Haruno am not the little, scared, love sick girl you once knew, and I'm not going to be a victim of the pain you caused me anymore." Her words were clear, loud. Full of emotion.

Sakura closed her eyes invisioning back when Sasuke had rejected her the words came to her easily, for they had been burned into the back of her mind so long.

_"Do you think, That you can finally comprehend that I have no physical or emotional attraction to you aside from you being a loyal comrade" _

"Do you think, That you can finally comprehend that I have no physical or emotional attraction to you..." She paused savoring her use of words he used to harm her so long ago.. "At all" She finished giving it her own little flavor. Loyal comrade pft... She couldn't trust Sasuke with her life.

She watched as he shifted his body slightly and then ran towards her, anger washing over every inch of his face. She didn't have time to move his fist struck her hard in the stomach, once, twice, three times. The punches kept coming, and though she did what she could to block them he was simply to fast.

The pain was unbearable, his strength was incredible and Sakura was simply shocked that she was still consious. The last thought she remembered having before busting through the wall and into the hallway, was that no matter who came out on top of this fight... she'd already won. She took her life back from him the moment she finished her sentence. The past was the past and she'd leave it there from now on.

Sakura hit the wall in the hallway hard, larges chunks of wood and debree fell ontop of her as she layed faced down on the floor. Dust littered the air blurrying her vision more than it was, she was slipping to unconsiousness, and she wasn't sure if she'd ever wake up. She saw him coming for her, nothing but hate buried deep within his dark orbs. She wasn't scared though, infact she was content.

Using the last of her strength she curled up in a ball to protect whatever she could and closed her eyes. This could be the last time she saw anything she tried to sigh but pain in her chest turned it into a violent cough. One thing she was able to thinkin about though was Gaara's beautiful face. Holding the image there her mind she waited for the pain to come and send her into oblivion but it never came.

Instead she heard a loud crash in the distance and cracked her eyes open. A shadow was hovering over her but didn't move, scared she cringed back into the ball knowing pain was close.

"It's Alright Sakura, you'll be fine now." The voice was familar, sweet despite it's being clouded by anger. She looked up a moment to see Gaara rooted in front of her. A fearless immobile statue, saving her life. As for sasuke, glancing through his legs she saw him laying similar to her.

Gaara stood steady his hand fully extended whipping the sand wildly at his will. Sasuke coughed fiercely trying to stand back up. The blow of the sand was alot more powerful than he thought.

"Heh, is that all you got." Sakura couldn't believe sasuke was actually well enough to tease him. Gaara eyes glanced back at Sakura, her crippled body laying limp whimpering quietly. Unable to bare seeing her in pain he focused on the floor in front of him, doing everything he could to calm himself. He couldn't kill Sasuke. Not with so much at stake. Sasuke must of been annoyed that Gaara wasn't affected by his taunting.

"Kazekage" He mused grinning a bit. "Why dont you excuse yourself, me and Sakura weren't exactly done"

Sand swirled undecisively around Gaaras figure as if waiting for a command. Gaara's head remained slightly downward but he let his teal orbs shift slowly to meet Sasuke's waiting gaze. Clenching his fist the sand surrounding him morphed into multiple giant sand needles. They levitated calmly above his head but the tips were all pointed directly at Sasukes body.

"Touch her, I dare you"

Sasuke smirked and held out his own hand letting electric-like currents spark up wildly. A chirping noise became loud and obnoxious but Sakura knew what was next. It couldn't happen. Not in this tavern. There were people not to far away.

"Alright enough" a casual voice spoke carelessly in the mix of the brewing fight. Sakura didn't bother to give the voice a name instead she closed her eye lids and slipped into the darkness. All that mattered was that the fight was most likely over.

Kankuro stood awkwardly between the two men, stretching as if he'd just been woken up. Temari waltzed in through the smashed garden door. Furious at the scene in front of her.

"Whats wrong with the both of you, dont you realize the bond you might shatter" Her angry face glanced from one shinobi to the other. Sasuke sighed and let the growing chakra slip from his hand and leaned casually against the wall like nothing happened.

"This guy is totally wasted" kankuro stated staring into sasukes eyes. "and not off of the consumer friendly brands either, he was drinking elsewhere before he got to this tavern"

"Who asked" Sasuke glared at him, letting his guard down. Gaara dropped his sand but made no attempt to call the fight over instead he crossed the room in a few strides and uppercut the dark haired man right in the chin, spinning quickly as he did to kick his slighty suspended body toward the farthest wall. Gaara didn't let up, following Sasuke's body to the wall he waited as it made contact before smashing his own fist into his cheek sending him right through it.

Temari gasped and went after the two who disappeared in the next room. Kankuro followed not to far behind. Sasuke had managed to start moving again and was fighting back. Gaaras face made his siblings stare in horror. He's emotion was bent on destruction and death, a face they were sure they'd never have to see again. It' scared them to intrude but they had no choice. Kankuro roughly threw Sasukes body into a wall as Temari did the same with Gaara.

"I SAID ENOUGH" Temari's voice was loud but practically went un noticed, Sasuke panted heavily never taking his eye off Gaara. Who stared back almost unaffected as his sand blocked almost every punch. Temari turned her glare to Sasuke.

"Go back to the inn you paid for, for the night and you leave first thing when the sun rises. " Sasuke didn't move his eyes still stuck on Gaara. Temari went to him and grabbed his collar forcing him to look at her. He easily smacked her away though, intensifying her glare. "GO" she ordered and this time he broke the window next to him and disapered into the night. Temari watched him leave calling for kankuro.

"What sis" he asked rubbing the back of his head

"Follow him back to his inn and make sure he stays there" Kankuro left soon after and Temari whipped around to unleash a string of profanties on Gaara only to see a glimpse of him disappear through the hole in the wall. She followed him, quiet though, keeping her distance. Her eyes widened when he pulled Sakura up from the ground. The reason behind this fight clicking in her head. Anger shot through her and she too wish she could do more to Sasuke, but it wasn't any of her business and she couldn't jeoperdise the village with a personal grudge.

Instead she focused on the gentle way Gaara handled Sakura's unconsious body, the fierce look in his eyes was now one of worry and he turned to her looking lost and fragile.

"Temari" He said barely above a whisper. Without a thought her big sister instincts took over and she was running to his side.

"What is it"

"Help me get her to the hospital gently" Gaara was a mess, the mood swings seemed to be taking their toll on him and Temari couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Though she would never say that outloud he would get so pissed. Lost in thought temari still managed to hook her arms around Sakurs legs and butt, while Gaara grabbed the top half. Together they Ran side by side gracefully holding Sakura as still as possible. Temari was still shook up about the whole situation but she couldn't help but smile at the fact the first thing she'd done with her brother in a long time, was carry the body of an unconsious girl to the hospital.

* * *

[[**Hoped you liked it!**]] _**I'm working on the other chapters tomarrow. So please dont hate me (: OMG YOU BETTER REVIEW.. DONT YOU CLICK ANY LINKS. {Unless it's the review one} =)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry guy's I've been through hell and back these past couple of months. Didn't have hardly any time to write. I apologize!!! I'm back on track sort of, i'm doing my best to get this story finished. Please read and review. Not edited sorry. Was just kind of excited to get some more chapters up. good 7000+ words for you to drool over :) haha. Thanks for all the previous support I hope you can forgive me!!!!**_

_**--VioletRiot3**_

* * *

Gaara happily brought sakura home after he spent about 2 hours waiting impatiently in the lobby. The docter said she should be fine and almost good as new after a good nights sleep. Tucking her in to bed he removed all his access cloths and laid comfortably beside her. Sleep didn't take him right away though instead he focused his attention on the natural scent of her skin. It was intoxicating. Closing his eyes he pictured her laying beat up and broken on the ground. Something clicked in side him then. A purpose he didn't even know he had. He would always protect her no matter what. Whenever she needed him. Even if she did want to patch things up with sasuke the moment she wanted him back he would be there in an instant. A part of him knew there was more to her visit to sasuke than he thought. He'd just have to wait till she was consious to ask. Slowly he let himself drift to sleep holding the only woman he would ever want in his arms.

Sakura stirred a bit glancing around the room she now occupied. It was dark out now, and she could hear the soft snores of Gaara right behind her. His arm securely around her waist. She smiled and gently turned around to face him. His eye cracked open and he watched her re position herself.

"Sakura..." he had no intention of saying anything else, he just wanted her to know he was awake. She bent and kissed his nose and smiled.

"Dont wake up just yet, i'm only getting comfortable" carelessly she wrapped her left leg over his body and her left arm around his head pushing her body as close to him as possible. He smiled though not moving and waited for her body to become still before he tightened his arm around her waist. His previous question popped into his head and figured now would be a good time to ask. Why he wasn't sure.

"Sakura" she let a single eye open and stared at him.

"Hmm"

"Why did you go see sasuke?" Tilting her head up at him she smiled wildly. She didn't say anything for a long time though she just looked at him adoringly. Slowly she raised her hand and stroked the side of his face affectionately. His patience was limitless with Sakura she could've took all the time in the world and he wouldn't have cared.

eventually she opened her mouth to speak though.

"I wanted to finally free myself of the burden he placed on me, and tell him face to face that I had moved on." The look in her eyes made all the doubt he might have had wash away. He was happy. Happier than he had ever been. and thats when it realized something he knew was destined to happen eventually.

He knew he loved her. The moment he met her he loved her. It was foolish though to admit something so early but deep down he understood that he had no control over this. He was born to love her someday. Maybe he didn't love her as much as he would in the future, but he loved her none the less. He caught himself though before the words slipped out unsure of her reaction. It made him nervous to think it might push her away. He had to though, to see if she felt the same.... The way she kissed him, the way she stared at him, her eyes were full of something he thought was love. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth, preparing to confess.

"I love you" The words were beautiful, honest. Gaara's eyes snapped opened to see Sakura staring at him in away that made him want to tell her all his secrets. She said it. She told him right as he was going to tell her.

She waited patiently for his response hoping she didn't scare him away with her outburst. He smiled though and a blush crept it's wait to her cheeks.

"I love you too, Sakura" Her heart skipped a beat and she buried her head into her chest hugging him. No words cound describe how good she felt. They remained quiet for the rest of the night and eventually they both dozed back off into sleep.

* * *

The morning came to soon as usual and they found themselves both wrapped up into alot of explaining. Multiple letters had been sent out notifying the hokage of the

fight last night and she returned them apologizing for Sasukes behavior. Finally when the situation had been taken care of Sakura found herself exhausted from all the running around and plopped down easily on gaara's bed waiting for his return. It was evening now and the sun that once scared her, was now the most beautiful thing in all of suna... aside from Gaara of course. Staring out the window at the sunset she was too distracted to hear him slip inside the room and walk to her.

Slowly he slide his arms around her body and hugged her from behind. She gasped at first and then relaxed as he kissed her earlobe. Her gaara was finally home.

"I like watching the sunsets myself" He said resting his chin on her the top of her head. She laughed thinking of her memories the first day she got here.

"I used to think the sun here would set and never rise again, and i'd be trapped here for ever"

"One can only wish" He purred kissing her neck. Comfortably she rested her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Being in Gaara's arm was a feeling Sakura never wanted to leave, but she couldnt help thinking about what she'd do when her semester was over. Surely she couldnt stay here with him when so much was needed to be done at the village. It was so tempting though, to remain here and make a life of her own. To start over. However she still had obligations she couldn't leave, and a village she needed to protect. She sighed and sunk her head back further into his chest, she wondered how she looked standing here with him in front of the sunset.

She was Gaara's inevitably, nothing could change that no matter what, but would love be enough to pull them through?

A soft knock on the door interrupted their blissful moment, sakura thought about just letting them knock, but she knew that would be rude. Reluctantly she pulled her self from Gaara's grasp and moved to the door. His eyes followed her tracing the shape of her figure, she glanced back over her shoulder and smiled as if reading his thoughts.

A letter slipped under the door and the sound of footsteps pulled sakura's gaze back towards it. She pulled the door back in time to see Matsuri running down the hall. Shaking her head in confusion she bent and picked the letter up. It was from the hokage.

Tearing excitedly she pulled out the letter and held it gently in her hands.

_Sakura._

_I'm glad you seem to be enjoying your stay. However, dont forget the mission at hand. _

_I Hope your preparing for your classes, irresponsible behavior is looked down upon_

_so you better be entirely prepared. Knowing you that shouldn't be a problem._

_Anyway, I will send everyone you listed, I agree that they will work just fine._

_btw, Extremely sorry about Sasukes behavior. I shouldn't have sent him but he was gone_

_before I realized my mistake. I hope your okay. _

_Tsunade._

Sakura squealed happily stopping a moment to make sure that was really her... She hadn't been like that in a long time. Gaara walked to her his faced scrunched up in confusion. She faced the letter to him knowing he couldn't read it from the distance and smiled.

"The hokage has agreed to send everyone I asked. That means Hinata and Ino will be here! They'll be so happy I finally moved on. I just feel so alive again." Her face relaxed and she stared at gaara affectionately raising her hand to stroke his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes savoring the touch of her soft skin.

"Thank you" She whispered and kissed him gently. He opened his mouth to speak but the sound of sakura's name being called cut him off

"SAKURAAAAAA" They listened as footsteps approached, the door sliding open quickly. Temari stood panting holding what looked to be a letter. She didn't give their embrace a moments thought as she walked in.

"Temari what is it" She turned to walk to the girl but Gaara gripped her waist and held her still, Temari may have barged in but that didn't mean he had to seperate from Sakura. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close and inhale the natural scent of her skin. He barely paid attention to what they were saying.

"We just recieved word that the representatives of Konoha have been selected and will arrive in two weeks four days. They'll be staying here for six days." Sakura shook her head unsure of what the urgent sound in her voice was for.

"Okay?" Sakura replied waiting for Temari to continue, the girl simply blushed and played with her fingers.

"I was just wondering, if you knew who was coming" she stared as the usually bold and confident beauty before her nervously stared at the ground.

"Well sure, I picked them out" Temari's eyes snapped up.

"You did...! Well Uhm... " her excitement drained as she thought of how to put it. Gaara lifted his head from Sakura's neck and smiled, amused.

"She wants to know if Shikamaru is coming" He explained before kissing Sakura's neck one last time and pulling away to go to his desk. Sakura didn't like the distance between them but she didn't stop him as he crossed the room.

The pink haired youth smiled playfully at Temari and crossed her arms. "You know I might have asked if he could come, I'm just not sure.... You know treating me to dinner might help me remember" The girl jumped up and down happily.

"Oh sakuraa!! I love you!!" She hugged her hard nearly cutting of her air circulation "I'll take you where ever you want to go My treat for sure!" Sakura glanced over her shoulder at gaara who seemed to have busied his self with paper work.

"Gaara come with?" She asked her eyes doing their best to persuade him. He glanced up from his work and wavedthem away

"I have alot of work to do"

"Aww your no fun" Temari whined crossing her arms and leaning against the frame of the door. Her Gazed averted at something in the hallway. Sakura crossed her arms and pouted.

"Your lucky it's just Temari going, otherwise you'd be coming! I just dont want to make her feel like a third wheel"

"awh how sweet saku" The blonde pigtailed girl smiled at her. "We can just double date when shikamaru gets here" she assured her patting sakura's shoulder gently before walking down the hallway the pink haired ninja turned to follow.

"Sakura" Gaara said only above a whisper. She looked back over her shoulder to see him waving her over with two fingers. She walked to his desk and bent over it so she was just a few inches from his extremely gorgeous face. He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Okay you can go now" She laughed and flicked his nose before running after Temari.

* * *

[[**Konoha**]]

Sasuke came into view of the village and stared at the tall gate surrounding it, wondering how those gates would be of any use if someone showered the city with paper bombs. He winced as his eyes came in contact with the sun, he still had a hangover from the town he stayed at last night. At first he thought it would be a good idea to come back to the village drunk, so his consequences wouldn't be as great, but then he realized how idiotic that was. What he did back in Suna was wrong. Beyond wrong, he attacked sakura like she was a muderer. Preparing to kill her. He wanted to kill her. To show her she had no power over him, that her denial hadn't affected him. Very stupid. Despite the situation sakura went out of her way to save his life on several occasions and in return he couldn't even control his childish temper. Tsunade was going to hang him from the ceiling by his balls and let Naruto beat him like a pinata. He deserved it. Of course he could always not return.... The thought danced around in his mind as he turned and faced away from the village. Contemplating an escape.

"Sasuke!!!!" The loud roar errupted from behind him and he closed his eyes regretting the noise. He turned to face a angry blue-eyed shinobi, clenching his fist and getting ready to attack. "Sasuke have you lost your fucking mind!?"

"The hokage is sharing classified information about a mission I was on? How unprofessional." He crossed his arms and stared back at the furious Naruto. He didn't feel like fighting, especially not right now as the hangover mentally kicked his ass.

"Oh, thats funny cause I dont recall attempting to kill Sakura a mission." The blonde boy charged then, pulling his fist back as he prepared to strike. Swifty Sasuke dodged, only to be punched by a shadow clone. The impact of the punch was intense and he wasn't ready for it at all. Naturally he pulled his hand to his face and tried to sooth the searing pain. Only to be kicked in the stomach. He gasped violently and fell to the ground. Blood spilled from the gaps in his mouth and coughed repeadiatly trying to clear his throat.

"Naruto Enough!" A voice approached just near the village gates. Both shinobi turned to see the Hokage standing their surrounded by ANBU black ops and a medical ninja, who immediately ran to Sasukes aid. Naruto shoved the man away.

"Dont touch this piece of shit, let him suffer" The man unsure of what to do turned to Tsunade she shook her head. It was evident she wanted to agree with naruto but in her position she simply couldn't.

"Naruto let him do his job. Step away from him." Reluctantly naruto backed away not taking his eyes off of the man who almost killed a dear friend of his. Tsunade watched trying to decide the next best move.

"Sasuke, I do hope you understand how serious of a crime you committed. Turning against your own comrade. For a second time."

"Shut the hell up, Tsunade. I was fucking drunk. You think I would have acted like that if I had been sober."

"Maybe not, but you made the irresponsible decision to drink in the first place. Konoha has recieved a large bill thanks to your encounter with Sakura and Gaara."

"It was only a few walls, shouldn't take that much to cover it."

"I'm glad you think so, you'll be paying for it."

"Can I go home now"

"I've spoken to sakura, and she doesn't want anything from you but for you to stay out of her life. I simply do not see that being enough punishment." Sasuke clenched his fists at that response. What did she wante from him.

"What are you saying?"

"6 months in solitary confinement." She made a gesture toward the highly trained ninja, silently informing him that trying to escap was pointless.

"Thats fucking bullshit."

"Then maybe you'd like to do the 10 years we give to ninja who commit the same crime as you. The only reason I'm doing this is because sakura didn't want you to recieve full consequences." The anbu took this as the proper time to pin him down. The medical ninja finished the healing and backed away retreating into the village as his duty was complete. Tsunade waited for naruto to enter the village before leaving for her mansion and sasuke was dragged away to prison.

The image of sakura burned in the back of his mind and he clenched his fist convincing hiself he deserved this.

* * *

Naruto followed Tsunade, fuming with unreleased anger. She turned to him and sighed crossing her arms over her busty chest.

"Naruto calm down" He looked ather in disbelief and threw his hands up in frustration.

"Calm down! He's still alive, Perfectly healthy thanks to your idiotic decision to heal him, this is nothing but a slap on the fucking wrist for him. Sakura almost Died" He said the last word slowly as if to give it dramatic affect. Tsunade stared up at the blue sky and rubbed her temples.

"I'm well aware of the situation, sakura is perfectly fine now to. She's happier than she was before."

"How do you know how happy she is, and how do you know if she's completely fine. She could've just been saying that to calm you down"

"Naruto, she's the best medical ninja we have, if she managed to survive she managed to heal herself completely within the course of 2 days max."

"I wont believe it until I see it"

"You will in two weeks, Suna is throwing a large party in honor of the recovery of the Kazekage. There will be alot of diffferent people there, and it will give us a chance to mingle with nations we need to restore bonds with. You and a few others Sakura hand picked are being assigned the mission, speaking of the others. They have no Idea about sasuke and Sakura lets leave it that way." He looked at her for a moment before sighing and submitting to her terms.

"Fine, but only because I wouldn't want to crush Hinata after she finds out she can go see Sakura"

"How do you know Hinata is going?"

"Hinata and ino are her bestfriends. Of course she's going to ask for them to come. Then of course you know Sakura always thinks of everyone else, I'm going, kiba, and most likely shikamaru because Temari and him are head over heels for each other. Am I right" Tsunade simply coughed and looked away

"Maybe" She smiled then and reached up to mess up his hair. "You guys are growing up so fast"

"One day you'll be calling me hokage, and I'll be messing up your hair telling you, you dont look a day over 53" her grin disapeared and she tried to punch him but he moved

"NARUTO!!!!" She chased after him as he ran towards the mansion laughing his head off at the string of profanites that followed his name.


	20. Chapter 20

[[Two weeks 3 days later]]

"We all know what a poison is. If not it's a substance that causes injuries, sickness, or death. There is a large variety of plants and chemicals that can be combined to create lethal poisons so it's best if we aquire sufficient knowledge of each one so that we may strike back with an antidote." Sakura paced the length of her class as she opened it up with a rather good statement. Most of the ninja here were a bit skeptical because of her age but soon relaxed and took notes intently.

"This is the third day of class so I figured enough with the lecture and time for an actual lab. I require you all wear protective gear if you wish to participate. We are going to work with the same poison that was used against the Kazekage. After hours of study I was able to break it down and recreate it. I figure this is the best course to go down first since this is the most highly advanced poison I've come in contact with. I warn you it absorbs into the skin but spreads slowly."

"Sakura..." A nervous voice spoke up as the rest of the class shuffled to put on their gear.

"Yes matsuri" She smiled at the young girl and picked up her clipboard.

"Did you ever find out who poisoned the Kazekage?" The rest of the class seemed to hear the question and stopped waiting for the answer.

"Why yes, The intruders from before. The one that Temari went after and killed, that was the culprit." The ninja seemed to sigh in relief that the intruder was dead. Matsuri turned to slip on her gear and Sakura paced the rows of counters that had the labs set up on top of them, making sure nothing was out of order.

"Lets hurry up class we only have 2 hours of left and it will take a good amount of time to dissect the bacteria. Pair yourselves up with someone who has good chakra control"

It was strange teaching a class of people over half her age, but it was kind of fun. She went out of her way to prepare for this semester studying, and re-studying material so that she provided them with the best knowledge. The chakra controlled machines had already been sent back to Konoha so now she had to make sure she did an extra good job on her part.

* * *

The Lab had been a success, Sakura watched as the students finished cleaning up the lab areas and filed out of the class room. Thanks to Temari the classes weren't until 1 pm so Sakura never felt upset that she had to get up early the next morning and do it all over again. She glanced around the desk a moment, still neatly organized and smiled at the photo of her and Gaara. She had to force him to take it but his smile was real despite him refusing several times. She wondered why she never noticed how amazingly attractive he was before.

A soft knock sounded from near the door and Sakura shuffled to answer it. A short woman with a violet shade of hair that matched her extremely pretty eyes stared nervously at Sakura as though she was in the presence of royalty.

"How can I help you" Sakura asked stepping aside so she could come in. She didn't budge though, instead shuffled through her notes a moment before finding the one she had been looking for.

"I am here to inform you that the representatives from Konoha have arrived a day ahead of schedule. We've stationed them at the suite in the Inn just west of the mansion. They would like to see you." The girl bowed slightly and gasped as Sakura grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Excellent, thank you for the news!" Sakura left her there blushing, and ran out of the academy. Of course she'd go change out of these cloths before heading to the inn but she pushed herself on so fast she barely noticed the buildings beside her as she came to a stop in front of the mansion. Every thing was a blur from there besides the small mental argument of what to wear. Of course they wouldn't mind anything she had on but she figured bright colors might better indicate she was a lot happier than before.

A white skirtt and a pink tanktop that matched her sandals was the outfit of choice. She pulled her long hair up into a ponytail and hurried out the door towards the inn.

It took her a minute to find the right building, they all seemed to become bigger on this side of town. She was about to ask for directions when she spotted a slim figure squinting down the road at her. She jumped waving her arms and the person responded enthusiastically. Hinata. She ran towards the girl quickly, faster than she thought possible and they collided into a hug that seemed to last a long time. People walking past looked at them funny one older man even snapped a picture. Hinata glared at him.

"Sakura!!! you look so... So refreshed!" The girl squealed and hugged her again.

"I feel refreshed, that's for sure." She let hinata drag her towards the Inn where the others were waiting. Naruto was the next to spot her and checked her over carefully as if making sure everything was as it was supposed to be. Satisfied he gave her a huge hug and carried her into the inn. Hinata followed laughing.

"Naruto put me-"

"SAKURA" Ino cut her off and yanked her from Naruto's arms embracing her hard. Kiba waved and shikamaru nodded, his attention averted to the crowd of people nearby as if searching for someone.

They were all the same, regardless of the three weeks that felt like forever. She wondered if they noticed the change in her, the way she did. Tracing her finger mindlessy around the rim of a cup that had been used and abandoned she slipped into colorful thoughts of gaara had her. So many nights now they spent simply making love and holding each other. Regretting the moment when they'd have to fall back into reality.

Kiba stretched and stood, mumbling something about suna only being good for the sand. Akamaru barked excitedly as kiba knelt to kiss Ino. She grinned mischeviously and forced her lips to his pulling his face closer. He smiled and pulled away, never seeming to get enough of her pervertedness.

"Calm down baby." He whispered kissing her again, she closed her eyes savoring the touch of his lips and smiled at the thoughts of how her night was going to turn out.

"I'm thinkin me and the guys could go get some drinks while you ladies catch up." kiba offered exchanging glances with naruto and shikamaru.

"I'm in, I could careless for girl talk" Shikamaru rose from the spot he had been sitting in and waited near the door for Naruto to finish saying goodbye to hinata. She was blushing wildly and saying good bye several times as naruto left with his friends. Sakura wondered what she looked like when gaara left, was she shy and affectionate, Or full out perverted like Ino. She thought about it a moment and decided she was probably a mix of the two. At that moment her eyes focused back on reality and found Hinata and Ino staring at her curiously.

"Ahh... Sakura?" Ino started eyeing her up and down. Sakura's eyes widened a tad and she stared back at the blonde girl.

"What?"

"You okay?" she reached her delicate fingers across the table and placed them on green eyed youth, pretending to check her temperature.

"I'm fine" she replied swatting her hand away. "You're hand are really soft"

"It's a new moisterizer, it smells great I brought you some as a gift" She smiled wildly and motioned her head towards the bag across the room.

"How sweet, I didn't get you guys anything I'm sorry, I knew you were coming but i've been so busy at the academy I forgot all about gifts" she shrugged slightly and Hinata made a disapproving noise.

"Sakura, You know we don't care, we are just worried about how Suna has been treating you" the eyes of her two friends dug into her like magnifying glasses, searching for whatever they could.

"It's great, I expected it to be alot hotter but the machines run excellently" She tried to avoid all the juicy details, but she could tell she'd have to ruin the surprise soon.

"And...." Ino pried, dragging out the word.

"And what?" She raised her eye brow pretending to be lost. Hinata reached across the table and pushed her in the shoulder playfully

"How are the people treating you?" Sakura could tell she was trying to avoid the subject as best as she could, or conceal it behind some sort of innocent question.

"They are absolutely great." That was the truth at least, most of the people she'd met, seemed to take a liking to her right away.

"And the guys? Are they hot. Did you meet one" Ino finally spit out, unaware of how awkward that question would have been if only sakura hadn't hooked up with Gaara.

" uh..." she tried to think of way to save it, she was really hoping to bring them to dinner tonight and surprise them, quickly she glanced at hinata who nodded understanding.

"Oh Ino, will you hush up. Life isn't all about boys" Ino gasped in horror at hinatas comment

"You take that back!" She pushed her playfully, sighing sakura thanked hinata mentally promising to buy her something really nice.

"You guys, will you have dinner with me tonight? Like everyone, Naruto, kiba, shikamaru, and even akamaru." She blurted out trying to put the plan into paly

"Yea, saku, like we'll say no." hinata teased, shaking her head.

"Fantastic, Well then I know we still have a ton of catching up to do, but I say we do that tonight after dinner. I have to go make preparations" She stood and smiled at the girls who were practically her sisters.

"alright, sounds fine. How will we know what you decide" Hinata questioned.

"I'll send someone for you, I wonder if theres a place with a table that holds 10 people...." she mumbled the last part to herself and waved goodbye. Hinata looked at Ino who was suspicious, both trying to figure out who the rest of these people were.

* * *

Gaara gripped the thick stack of paper work and set it in front of him. This was his last pile of the day before he could go home to Sakura, he was certain her class was over by now. Kankuro walked in quietly, and gaara looked at him waiting for him to talk.

"Gaara, You haven't even taken a shower yet?" Kankuro stared at him, his arms moving as he spoke

"Most people, take their showers after the work is done. Which i'm clearly still doing" he said calmly wondering what this intrusion was about.

"Real dick move, You pick today as the day that you can't simply pull away from. You know she wants you there" Gaara scrunched his forehead and cocked his head slightly in confusion."

"Kankuro, I have no Idea what your babbling about..." Gaara placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin against his fingers.

"Didn't the secretary bring you sakura's message" Gaaras eyes widened as he remember telling the woman to leave before she even made it fully into the room.

"I... er.. sent her away"

"Great, Get your ass up, put those papers away and lets get you back to the mansion to get ready" kankuro demanded motioning towards the crisp white pages that were screaming at Gaara to finish them.

"What was the message?"

"Ah, the crew from konoha showed up earlier today, Your supposed to be going to a dinner with us. Seriously like a huge get together. Well not huge but ten people, all couples"

"when was this decided?"Sighing the kazekage rose from his chair. Kankuro closed the curtains on the large window as his brother placed the important documents back in a filing cabinet hidden in the wall.

"when they showed up earlier. All I know is sakura wants to surprise her friends with you." He couldn't help smiling at that, the way she looked at him, thought of him, it was simply adorable. Even if he still had the one tailed beast inside of him, she would have never looked at him like a monster. This he knew. She saw down to the core of his soul, and saw the good in him, when sometimes he didn't feel it himself.

Kankuro sacastically bowed as the red haired man left the office. Gaara paid no attention and switched his walk into a sprint, the last thing he wanted was to disappoint Sakura infront of people important to her. It was strange for him, now, always having someone to think about, belonging in someone else's heart as more than just the ex-host of the one tailed beast, or the fearless kazekage. Now he was someone worthy of love, and to be loved. She taught him so much in such a short time and he knew that there was no other right way to live.

*~*

Images of sakura's facial expressions as she searched for the right herbs, flashed through gaaras mind as he remember offering to go with her about a week back. She had been so blissful as foreign herbs were advertised on counters and shelfs alike. He was patient, surprisingly as she read through each description of all the plants she hoped to work with, and enjoyed her face as it nodded excitedly in approval, or shrugged as if saying she would never need it, she was beautiful, beautiful when she as so innocently buying medicine, and so very beautiful when she was giving herself to him entirely. The rememberance of the touch of her skin as they made love so very often pulsed through Gaaras veins and he had to steady himself in the shower.

The cool water driplets helped him to calm his body, and he returned his focus to the present. Tonight was the night he'd meet sakuras friends. Not for the first time, but as her boyfriend he'd greet them. Boyfriend. A strange word that didn't seem suitable for what Gaara and sakura had. Atleast he thought so. He'd never had much experience with any actual relationship. He tried once, but the girl was so idiotic and obsessed with her social status that he couldn't bare to look at her face, even as he made her moan during sex.

Turning of the water Gaara left the bathroom drying quickly as he thought of what to wear. Never had he thought of what to wear. He ripped through his closet feeling awkward as his once proper clothing was now questionable. He didn't want to make an ass of himself and over dress.

Frustrated he crossed the room and picked up the phone dialing a number he never called but knew by heart.

"Hello" A chipper voice asked "I'm kind of in the middle of getting ready for something, who's this"

"Temari, It's Gaara" The voice seemed to quiet and the excitement slipped away. He still resented that, the way Temari always was careful with him never wanting to be herself. It was his fault, he never seemed to take much interest in her, well atleast not acknowledge her. In truth he knew she was one of the best shinobi to be born in the Sand and he was damn proud to have her as a sister. He just had trouble expressing himself.

"Oh, something wrong?"

"Yes"

"Well tell me what I can do"He was quiet unsure of what to say.

"I--uh....I dont..." He heard her sigh amused.

"You dont know what to wear I take it" pulling the phone away from his ear he frowned at it wondering how the helll she read him so quicky. Maybe being with sakura was unleashing his emotions to everyone. He'd have to moniter that, Or maybe it was just temari obsessed with her Romance movies and fashion, not to mention she had an annoying way of knowing what someone was "in need" of. LIke when she took sakura to the spa. He didn't even mention it to her.

"Yea..."

"Haha, dont worry I'll be right over. Just get ready and I'll be by in about 15 to drop off your outfit"

"Thank you"

"No problem, lil bro." She hung up the phone then and he placed it back on the reciever. Despite his gratitude he couldn't help feeling annoyed. He just hated waiting around.

* * *

Sakura glanced at her appearance and smiled, the short black evening dress went so beautifully with her skin tone. The backless outfit was tight against her body, deliciously revealing her curves. She slipped on on her black heels and grabbed her handbag. Her friends were just as appealing, Hinata in a more modest dress but still fit nicely to show off her woman figure, and Ino in a short dress that ruffled out at the hips.

"Are we ready to go?" Kiba yelled from the other room, he was starving. His eyes bulged widely as the three girls emerged from the changing room looking like super models. Naruto whistled pervertedly at hinata who blushed and smacked his arm. Shikamaru's eyes stayed averted towards the door impatiently waiting to leave. Sakura noticed and waved her arms towards the door encouraging them to leave.

"Alright lets get going then." The couples hurried along, but sakura trailed behind them with shikamaru. "You excited to see Temari?" He smirked a bit.

"Must you ask?"

"I suppose not, You know she was overly excited to see you too."

"Really, you dont say?" He seemed pleased with the comment, sakura liked shikamaru. Certainely not the way Temari did, but he was easy to talk to and easy to end the conversation with, without worrying if you might offend him.

"Mhm, So how's konoha without me?"

"Falling to ruins of course."

"Figures." They laughed quietly before shikamaru cleared his throat and continued.

"How's it here in the desert, at first I was glad i wasn't in your shoes because of the heat, but now i'm starting to get jealous"

"It's amazing, Alot more rewarding than i had originally expected."

"how so," she smiled mischeviously, her eyes not only illuminated from the moonlight, but bright with happiness and love.

"You'll see" She said and the conversation ended as they entered the sweet smelling resturant.

* * *

The room reserved for them, was probably one of these most beautifully decorated dining rooms sakura had ever seen. It was more of a natural setting, the walls a grass green, trimmed with a gold. The curtains, fabrics, furniture, all natural shades of browns, greens, tans, and blues. The blues tending to be jewels of some sort. Sapphire most likely embedded into the chairs and other pieces of lavish furniture. The long rectangle table was set elegantly for 10.

"Well this is one hell of a fancy place" Naruto commented picking his seat next to hinata. "you'd think the Kazekage would be dining here" Sakura gasped quietly fighting the urge to chuckle, and sat next to hinata.

"Oh sorry ino, This seat is reserved for my date" She held her hand out and smiled apologetically to ino who didn't really seem to mind.

"No problem but I get to sit next to him." Her enthusium increased and she sat excited next to the vacant seat. Sakura looked around the room nervously, and politely told the waiters to hold off on the ordering. About 10 minutes later the doors pushed open and Temari, Kankuro, and his girlfriend strode into the room looking like royalty. Temari must have been incharge of the decorations because her dressed matched the amazingly. It was a royal blue dress, Low cut and strapless. The bottom was layered and the right side revealed more leg than the other. She was beautiful. Shikamaru's bored gaze instantly transformed into one of desire and something else that probably was entirely appropriate. She smiled at him, seductively. They seemed to still being playing there game always trying to play it cool. Sakura saw right through it but bit her tounge. If lovers wanted to keep the spark alive let them.

Everyone was seated and engaged in intense conversation of recent battles and trips they'd taken on mission, sakura did her best to be social but her nerves were going insane. Where was he? The question stabbed mercilessly in her head, filling it with possibilities of him not wanting to meet them as her boyfriend, or maybe he thought she was a little more caught up in this than he was, she hoped she wasn't ruining something because Gaara was the last person she needed to lose in her life.

Eventually the complaints came.

"Sakura, is your boy toy coming or not, I'm starving." Ino whined not to far from her. Others had things to say but she tuned them out and waved for the waiters to start taking orders Two short black haired girls, probably in there high teens eagerly took the requests and shuffled back to the kitchen. It wasn't long before the food came out and it was definately no surprise. The kazekage was supposed to be dining here today but it appears he had other things to do. Sakura glanced thoughtfully around the table, taking in her friends as they sat happily with there significant other. Everyone was friends here, except kankuros girlfriend, though she seemed to be getting along really well.

Hinata touched sakura's arm tentively and gave her an "It's going to be okay" look. Temari nodded apologetically at her, and motioned her head towards the door. She stood as gracefully as she could and Temari followed her towards the rest room. It was a short walk but the cool air that the hallway provided was refreshing. They didn't talk until they were inside of the bathroom.

"Is he coming or what?" She wanted to bury her face in her hands but fear of ruinin her make up prevented that. Temari grabbed her shoulders gently and looked her in the eyes.

"He's coming, trust me. You know Gaara has to think every last thing through. He's never been in this position before, hanging with people as just a normal guy, he was either a monster or the kazekage." Her words were so true that sakura felt bad for being irritated.

"your dress is nice"

"So is yours," They laughed but then doubt washed over sakura and she fell silent.

"You think he wants this? Being with me publically?" Temari shook her head smiling

"of course, i mean he called me asking for something to wear."

"Really?" her jaw dropped briefly in awe.

"Yea, look if he doesn't make it to dinner, theres still the bar later tonight."

"I want them to find this out sober" sakura smiled linked arms with temari who turned for the door.

* * *

Everybody's plates were still nearly full, when sakura entered the room. It gave her hope and she took her seat next to hinata who smiled her kind smile at her.

"Everything going to be alright" She whispered studying her friends face. Sakura smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes i'm just nervous thats all." A wave of understanding washed over Hinatas and nodded.

"As significant it is to the rest of the feast, i'm pretty sure this is the best tasting bread i've ever ate" Ino commented smiling. laughing the rest of them tried it and half nodded in agreement.

"I've tasted better" naruto argued, Ino rolled her eyes at him.

"Yea where?" and a argument about bread broke out around the was half tuned into it when the double doors opposite her opened and Gaara stood there looking like someone from one of ino's celebrity magazines. He wore a crisp black tuxedo, just the same as the others. However in sakura's eyes it was as if she was seeing one for the very first time. A single red rose hung decoratively from his pocket, dark, almost matching his hair. The radiance beaming from him was almost unbelievable he was as handsome as he was magestic, powerful. Sakura had to fight the urge to cross the room and throw herself at him. He smiled in her direction then looked apologetically at his former comrades.

" It appears i've ran far to late, I suppose I can't blame you for starting without me." Curious eyes followed him as he covered the distance between him and sakura, she rose automatically her arm outstretched towards him. He took it kissing it affectionately and then kissed her. She smiled and they sat down together staring at one another. It wasn't until the eery silence pulled Gaara away from her face that she took looked at her friends. Five people stared wide eyed with there mouth dropped open in disbelief. Even shikamaru who couldn't seemed to pull his eyes away from the blonde shinobi was shocked.

The blush forced it's way tosakura's cheeks, and she managed a smile. Gaara pretended he noticed nothing and called for the waiter.

* * *

I'm well aware I shouldn't even be allowed to use cliff hangers but i'm writing the next chapter as you read this trust me!


End file.
